The Message in the Circles
by whatever55
Summary: He told her one day she'd ask him... he didn't know how or when but he knew it would happen. First chapter is her asking the following chapters are reactions
1. The Proposal

**Ok… so I'm not really sure where this one came from… I was attempting to sleep when this idea popped up into my head and couldn't get it out… I don't think something like this has been done before either so I had to type it up… let me know what you think…**

**Right now it's a one-shot but it's open to more chapters… I explain in a bottom A/N… let me know if there's interest.**

**Spoilers as to baby's gender and reference to the conversation held in Booth's kitchen.**

**Disclaimer: I may own the DVDs, some shirts, and a few posters, but unfortunately since I'm broke it's quite obvious I don't own them.**

**Summary: He told her one day she'd ask him… he didn't know how or when but he knew it would happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Message in the Circles<strong>

It had been a long and really crappy day for Booth at the office. He didn't have a case with the squints and Brennan, so he was stuck in the office all day. He was at least going to go pick up Brennan and their daughter for lunch, but Hacker called him in for a "quick" meeting just before he was getting ready to leave. Three hours later and he was finally free of Hacker and the pointless meeting he was called to. Nothing discussed had any bearing on his work. Hell, none of what was discussed even had anything to do with the homicide division. He already didn't like Hacker and this little stunt just made him even more annoyed with the waste of skin.

When he finally got back to his office, he picked up the phone to call Brennan at the lab. He found that she and their daughter already took their lunch break. She apologized but told him that it was his fault because it was his genes that make his daughter very cranky when she's hungry. He smiled at her blaming him for their daughter's eating habits and told her that he'd see them at home later. Brennan asked him what he thought of it just being the two of them tonight, that Angela was being insistent on taking her for the night like they had taken Michael for the night a couple weeks ago so that Hodgins and Angela could have some alone time together. She told him Angela really wanted to spoil her niece.

Booth was a little hesitant, mostly because of his over-protectiveness, but ultimately gave in knowing that she would be safe with them and looking forward to having some time alone with Brennan. He warned her that she would probably make it home before him because he still had a lot of paperwork to finish before he left for the day. She told him that was good because she wanted to surprise him with something. She said she was even planning on leaving early. Booth grinned at hearing that. He was really starting to rub off on her. He told her he was looking forward to seeing her later, she agreed, and they hung up.

Booth figured he could go get a quick bite to eat from the diner before getting back to his paperwork when Caroline burst into his office complaining about something. He had sunk into his desk chair knowing that going to get food now was out of the question. He had really wanted to start smacking his head on his desk at his horrible luck too.

Most of Caroline's statements were met with a standard "Yes, Caroline," "No, Caroline," or "the squints have that covered, Caroline." When Caroline was at least mostly pacified by Booth's responses to the problems she brought him, she left his office telling him that he better bring that adorable baby of his into the office again soon. Booth had a small smile form at her parting comment. It didn't stay for too long though as he saw the huge stack of paperwork still sitting in front of him.

Booth had finally made it about halfway through the stack when he had put his pen down briefly to rub his eyes. He glanced at the clock briefly and wished he could be home already. As he picked up his pen to get back to work, Hacker came in looking for the paperwork. He wasn't happy that it still wasn't done and was complaining about the work not being done yet. Booth wanted to point out that it was because of his damn pointless meeting and ended up grinding his teeth to avoid actually saying it. Instead he just growled that it would be finished before he left for the day. He added a sarcastic "sir" to the end. Hacker nodded and left.

Booth hadn't done much when he was being interrupted by a knock on his office door. He looked up and saw that it was Sweets. Turning his attention back to his paperwork, he growled to Sweets to go away, that whatever he wanted from him could wait until tomorrow. Sweets didn't get the message that Booth wanted him gone and came into the office anyway asking Booth why he was in a foul mood. Booth growled something about Hacker being a waste of skin, Caroline harassing him about cases that aren't due in courts for months, the large stack of paperwork, and now his harassment, and wanting to get home to Brennan. Sweets quickly got the message and fled the office as quick as he could before he found himself being the target of Booth's anger.

Booth went back to the paperwork after Sweets had fled the office. A little while later, he was actually finished without any other interruptions. He got up from his desk and picked up the paperwork he finally finished. He brought it to Hacker's office and dumped it on his desk, not caring if it was neat and organized anymore. He left the office and was quite happy that he was not stopped on his way out.

* * *

><p>He finally made it home fairly late. He strolled through the door kicking off his shoes, loosening his tie and putting his keys and stuff in their normal spots.<p>

"Bones!" he called, happy that he was finally home. He was met with silence. "Bones?" he questioned, not hearing anything anywhere in the home. He smelt something that smelt great though and followed the smell into the kitchen. He was met with the sight of an apple pie sitting on the counter. He went over to it noticing the paper next to it. He picked up the paper and read it:

_Booth_

_I'm sorry, the lab called and there was a major problem with one of the shipping orders we were supposed to get tonight so I had to go in. Enjoy the pie I made for you this afternoon; I know you're probably starving by now. I'll be home as soon as I can._

_I love you._

_Bones_

Booth smiled at her note, especially the "I love you," that she added at the bottom. He took the pie from the counter and went over to the couch. He turned on the TV and started to eat the pie. It tasted amazing, even better than the apple pie he normally got at the diner. He hadn't realized just how hungry he had been until he looked down at the tray and found it completely empty. He put it on the table in front of him. He watched the sports highlights that were on the TV for a few minutes before looking at the clock. He saw that it was just after nine. He decided to call Brennan's office to see if she was still at the lab. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. After a couple of rings the answering machine picked up. He hung up figuring that she was on her way home.

He propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him waiting for her to get home and turned his attention back to the sports highlights. He wasn't planning on it, but he quickly fell asleep with his head tilted back on the back of the couch.

* * *

><p>Brennan arrived home a short time later to the sight of Booth sound asleep on the couch with his feet on the table. She smiled at the sight, kicking her shoes off, and putting her things in their normal places quietly. She made her way over to the couch quietly and carefully leant over him giving him a quick kiss as she sat sideways on his lap.<p>

Booth lifted his head at the quick kiss and smiled as she settled herself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a proper kiss. She saw the empty pie tray.

"So?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous, but laying her head on his shoulder.

He saw that she was asking about the pie. "It tasted amazing." He could see the confusion on her face. "What?" he asked, confused by her confusion.

"You ate everything on the tray?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until it was gone. I can always attempt to make one for you if you had wanted me to save you some."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't like my fruit cooked."

"You seemed to like my pie a lot when you were pregnant."

"That was your progeny. I still don't like my fruit cooked. But, you seriously ate it all, and I mean everything?"

"Yeah, and as I was saying it tasted amazing." Now, he saw that she was looking between him and the tray and could tell she was trying to find a way to ask something.

"Just ask, Bones," he told her.

"You didn't find anything?" Now he was just plain confused.

"Nooo," he said hesitantly. "Should I have?"

She buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled something that he couldn't tell into it. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"What?" he asked softly.

"That's the last time I take an idea from a website," she said slightly embarrassed that her plan failed so greatly. "You ate the ring I had engraved, too. I got the idea from a website." Booth thought he knew what the ring was engraved with, but had to hear her say it.

"And just what was engraved on this ring?" he asked letting go of her chin. She buried her face in his shoulder again and mumbled something again.

"What?" he asked chuckling lightly at her mumbling. She lifted her head slightly and answered him, still somewhat mumbling.

"It asked 'Marry Me?'." She buried her face in his shoulder again and didn't see his face break out into a wide smile. He lifted her chin again giving her a huge and long kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he was still grinning like a mad man and rested his forehead against hers. She looked at him, still slightly concerned about his answer.

"Of course!" he told her, causing her to smile as well. She leant against his chest again and he planted a kiss on top of her head. "Hang on, could you get up for a second?" She moved off his lap. He quickly got up and went into their bedroom. She was a little confused and decided to follow.

She watched him pull a small box out of one of the pairs of socks in his draw that he never wears because they aren't colorful enough for him since they were just plain white. Booth saw her standing there.

"I wanted to be prepared," he explained, handing her the box. She opened it and was stunned. Inside was a gorgeous ring. It was very simple and flat which was good because it would be able to fit under her gloves at work. It wasn't your standard engagement ring, but a simple silver band with a picture of two dolphins kissing carved into it where a diamond should be.

"It's engraved, too," Booth told her softly, pulling her out of studying the ring. She pulled the ring gently out of the box and looked at the engraving.

She looked up to Booth to see him smiling and she had to laugh as she read it again.

_Told u ud ask me_

He gently took the ring from her and slid it onto her finger. "It was too long to spell out properly… It looks good on you."

"I know it's completely illogical, but it looks perfect," she said laughing lightly, pulling Booth closer and kissing him hard. She started to undo his tie and they quickly made their way to their bed, collapsing on it together.

* * *

><p>After they lay together for a while, completely spent and satisfied with Brennan draped over him her hand on his chest looking at the ring with a soft smile, Booth spoke.<p>

"So…" Booth started while looking down at her head. She could hear the question in his voice and looked up to meet his eyes. When he saw he had her attention, he continued, "How worried should I be about eating a ring?"

"Well, if you actually ate the ring, you would have bitten it, so you didn't actually eat the ring. You just swallowed it. As for your concern, Daisy had to swallow her engagement ring when we were in Maluku. It will make its way through your digestive track and—"

"Yeah, ok, I get it… so no need to worry?…"

"No. It'll probably do more damage to the toilet though if it accidently gets flushed, so be sure to find it before you flush it."

"Right…" he said, not really sure he was excited to be searching for it, but happy about there being a ring in the first place. "As much as I'm sure I'm going to love the ring, when it finally does… you know, you're not gonna have me wear that one, right?"

"Of course not. That would be very unhygienic even after properly cleaned. There will still be the wedding ring anyway, and I doubt you'd want to wear two."

"I love you," he told her simply.

"Love you too," she responded, laying her head back down on his chest. As she was starting to drift off, she was startled by Booth's light chuckle.

"What?" she asked, not moving from her position.

"I'm just trying to figure out who will be more amused by this proposal story: one of the squints? Parker? Pops?..."

"Maybe Caroline or my father?" Booth groaned slightly at the thought of Max finding out. "What? He likes you."

"And I like all parts of my anatomy still attached."

"He's not going to hurt you."

"Just humor me and make sure our daughter is with us when we tell him. I'd prefer the extra protection just in case and she's already got her grandpa wrapped around her finger."

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Night, Bones."

* * *

><p>When it finally came time to pick their wedding rings, they kept them simple again. They really did think alike because the ring Booth swallowed even matched the engagement ring he gave Brennan. After it was recovered though, it was cleaned, placed in an evidence bag, placed back in its box, and placed carefully in Brennan's jewelry box away from her other pieces of jewelry.<p>

Those wedding bands matched the engagement rings well. Booth's ring was a simple silver band. Brennan's ring was similar, except instead of it being completely silver, just the edges were silver and the center of the ring was a shade of blue that matched her eyes. They decided they didn't want the usual diamond type thing for their rings and that these rings were good because they would fit under Brennan's gloves.

They wanted to surprise each other with the engravings for the rings.

Booth just had a simple _'I love you_ _Bones'_ engraved on Brennan's ring knowing that the most significant part would be the 'Bones' would probably be the most significant part to her because the name grew on her.

Brennan's engraving shocked Booth when he finally saw it, but he had to smile. She had _'You were right' _engraved on it.

Who would have thought the engagement would begin with cooked fruit and a swallowed ring, but then again they never did anything normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… so right now I have this listed as complete but if people want to see the reactions of the squints or other characters I have some loose ideas. If you want to see the reaction to someone specific ask for it in a review or PM me. If you want to see reactions in general just ask for that as well. I'd do requests first though. If no one requests to see reactions though I just won't write them. I'll add the reactions as chapters to this one so put the story on your alerts if you want to read them.<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**And if anyone is interested with Brennan's wedding ring this is something similar to the ring I had seen… it was just a slightly different shade of blue: http:/www(dot)unusualweddingrings(dot)com/products/blue-acrylic-wedding-ring(dot)html**


	2. Angela

**Ok… thanks for the response to the first chapter… so I received a few requests for reactions in general and a couple of people put the story on their alerts… so here's your reaction from Angela that was requested by a friend of mine… let me know what you think**

**With the reactions they won't necessarily go in the order that they find out. It depends on requests and the order I think of the other characters. If you want to see a character sooner rather than later, or a character I might not even think of, leave a request in a review or PM me… I'll do them in the order I receive them and work on requests first. I also don't know how often updates will come… it depends on how fast the ideas come and when I have time to type it out…**

* * *

><p><strong>Angela<strong>

The day after the proposal found Brennan in her office like normal. Her daughter was with Michael and Angela in Angela's office in the play pen in there either asleep or playing. Cam was in meetings all day which is why she was able to break Cam's "no babies in the lab" rule.

Brennan was sitting at her computer typing something. Angela walked into the office, baby monitor attached to the waistband of her pants.

"Hey, Sweetie, I have that facial reconstruction you wanted," she said coming over to her desk with a folder and moving to hand it to her.

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan replied not glancing up from her computer screen. She had reached out her left hand to take the folder from her as her right hand continued typing. Angela quickly snatched it back as she saw what was on her hand. Angela quickly took Brennan's wrist in her other hand, causing Brennan to look up from the screen.

"Oh my God! Sweetie, is that what I think it is!" she said, practically bouncing from excitement while studying the ring.

"How could I possibly know what you are thinking, Ange? I'm not a mind reader seeing as they do not exist." Brennan decided to play clueless but her smile gave her away.

"Brennan! Come on, you know what I'm thinking! Did you finally say 'yes'? How did he ask? Where did he ask? When?" she said all in one breath quickly. She hadn't realized Booth walked into the office in the middle of her rant until he let out a chuckle.

"Slow down, and remember to breathe, Angela." She quickly turned her head and started to throw the same questions at him, just as fast as she did the first time. Both Brennan and Booth laughed. "As I said, slow down," Booth reminded her.

Angela dropped Brennan's wrist and went over to Booth, grabbing him by the wrist, pulling him over to the couch, and pushing him onto it. Booth and Brennan were quite amused by her actions. She stood towering over Booth and starting to glare at him when he didn't immediately start to answer.

"Speak," she told him with the glare still on her face which was being canceled out by her wide smile.

"Um… you really got that good mom glare thing going, but you got to work on covering the smile. That just kills the glare," Booth told her. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot, not pleased that he wasn't jumping when she said to. Booth just raised his eyebrows with a smile on his face as she started this. Brennan continued to smile behind her desk.

"One of you better start talking," she said looking between the two. Booth looked over to Brennan.

"You want to start with answering her?"

"I thought I could leave that to you," she smiled at him. Angela looked to Booth. Booth let out a dramatic sigh, like it was going to be a chore telling her, but the smile on his face gave away how thrilled he was.

"Alright, alright… what was your first question again?" Angela looked absolutely gleeful that she was finally getting her answers.

"How did you ask… did you take her out to a fancy restaurant or— "

"Slow down, Angela. First, you're assuming I asked her," he smiled wider.

"Huh," Angela asked him completely confused now.

"I attempted to ask him… it didn't work out to well," Brennan told Angela. Angela turned to face Brennan as she spoke. She turned back to Booth when he started to speak to Brennan again.

"Yeah, speaking of which, when should I expect to, you know, find it?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Angela was getting more and more confused

"Oh, for most people a foreign, inedible object will pass through their digestive tract within 72 hours. If it doesn't you may need to get an X-ray so that it can be determined if it will cause any future problems."

"Whoa… I thought you said I didn't need to worry!"

"I did. In most cases the object passes through. In some the object does not pass through the digestive track all the way but will end up in a spot where it will cause no problems. In a few cases surgery may be needed to remove the object if it will cause problems."

"Surgery?" Booth gulped. "Bones! That isn't what I call not needing to worry!"

"Um, guys… third person in the room, who would really love to know what you're talking about," Angela spoke up, looking between the two. She stopped on Booth as he started speaking again.

"Bones thought it would be a good idea to bake the ring into an apple pie, forgetting that I tend to inhale them. I ended up swallowing the ring."

"That doesn't explain how she's wearing a ring already if you swallowed it."

"I swallowed the one she picked out to ask me. I always told her that she'd be the one to ask me, but that wasn't going to stop me from being prepared for when that day came. Show her the engraving," he said smiling. Brennan took the ring off her finger and passed it to Angela. She laughed as she read it.

"Nice, real mature, Booth," she told him, passing the ring back to Brennan, who quickly put it back on her finger.

"Hey, Bones always did say I was crazy or acted like a little boy, so who ever said I was mature?" he asked flashing her a grin. Angela laughed.

"True. You guys can never do anything normally, can you?"

"Normal isn't fun," Booth told her simply. "Besides, you can't really talk, Ms. I Got Married in a Jail Cell, can you?" He was still smiling.

"I guess not." She paused and thought for a moment. She eventually decided to speak. "But when the wedding comes along, if it gets stopped because it turns out one of you have been married before, well that person should start fearing for their lives, we clear. We're not having an almost wedding again."

"I don't think I've ever jumped over a stick in Fiji, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe."

"Technically, it was a broomstick…" Angela told him. He continued as if she never interrupted.

"Bones?" He caught the glint in her eyes that Angela missed because she was still looking at him. Booth knew that Brennan was up to no good.

"Well… there was that one time when—" she started to smile as she spoke. Angela twirled around as Brennan spoke.

"Brennan!" she screeched, cutting her off. She then noticed Brennan's smile. "You're joking," she said, sounding relieved after Brennan almost gave her a heart attack. Booth chuckled. "I swear, you two are going to drive me insane." She saw the look on Booth's face. "Not a word, Studly, not a word," she warned him, knowing that he was going to say something about her sanity level.

"Who, me? I wasn't going to say a thing," Booth told her, trying and failing miserably to look innocent.

"Uh huh… nice try. I'm not falling for that face of yours."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Booth said, his smile widening.

"Sure you don't. Just—" she was cut off by a cry coming from the monitor. They all recognized it as Michaels.

"Looks like your son is a little cranky at mommy not being there to give him attention. We've got a little angel. Hardly ever cranky," Booth teased her.

"Booth, they're not in a completion of who's better behaved!" she scolded him with a smile. He just shrugged.

"You may have a little angel for now but wait 'til she's a teen. We'll see whose laughing at who then," Angela warned Booth. He groaned, knowing she was right. "I'm going take care of Michael. Congrats, you two, and Bren, we definitely have to discuss wedding plans," she told them as she left the room.

"What did she mean by waiting until she's a teenager?"

"Don't worry about it for now. She just meant that I'm going to have my work cut out for me." Booth wasn't going to tell her yet that work meant scaring off the boyfriends and threating them with bodily harm if they hurt his baby. He was going to need a good baseball bat, especially if she took after her mother in the looks department. He refused to start thinking about that now though.

"So, what are you doing here now anyway?" she asked, knowing that he wasn't revealing everything about the 'work' he was going to have, but letting it drop for now.

"What, I can't just come and visit my gorgeous fiancé?" Booth asked, laying on the charm very thickly. She just gave him a look that told him that she wasn't falling for it. "Ok, ok. I might have been a little pissed off with Hacker yesterday still when I went to drop off the paperwork he kept giving me hell about, so I might have left them in somewhat of a mess on his desk, and be avoiding him which means avoiding the office." Booth smiled. Brennan rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. "But, Bones…" He whined, pouting. She glared. "You're really going to throw me to the wolves?" She looked confused for a moment, so he clarified. "You're really going to force me to let Hacker chew my ass out?" That clarification didn't help much either. "You're really going to let him whine to me and yell at me that I didn't leave the files in a neat pile instead of scattered on his desk?"

"Oh, in that case, yes."

"You're just plain evil, you know that," he told her getting up, walking over to her desk and leaning over the desk, with a twinkle in his eye. She had a gleam in her eye.

"You going to do something about that?" He leaned closer. She leaned in too slightly. He had her. He pulled back quickly.

"Nope," he called as he started to turn away. "Won't start what I can't finish right now. I'll just have to get you later." He started to head to the door.

"Now who's evil!" Booth just chuckled. "Pick me up for lunch?"

"Of course," he called over his shoulder as he left the office. Brennan just shook her head and got back to work. Angela now knew about the engagement so she better get her work done now while she still had the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed... let me know what you think and if you have any requests<strong>


	3. Sweets

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Sweets as requested by 'musicnlyrics'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweets<strong>

Sweets came into Booth's office, determined and somewhat annoyed. He didn't bother being courteous and knock. "Dude," he started, coming into the office, his voice almost yelling, but not quite, "we—" He was cut off by Booth's hand raising, signaling for him to be quiet. He then noticed the phone to Booth's ear. He plopped himself into the chair in front of the desk and listened to Booth's side of the conversation.

"I know… Bones!" Booth had sounded shocked. "That sounds so bad when you say it like that," he chuckled. "Bones, you're wishing for a murder victim so we have a case… you're wishing someone was murdered. I know it's been weeks since we've had a case but still…" It was true that they haven't had a case in a while. They haven't had a case since before they became engaged a few weeks ago and they had already been on somewhat of a dry spell before that. "Ok, that's a little better I guess, that you don't mean that it has to be a fresh dead body… Look, Sweets just came in looking for something. I'll see you at home later…" He smiled again at her response. "I love you, too. See you later." He hung up and looked to Sweets. "What's up, Sweets?" he asked, in a pretty good mood from what Sweets could tell. He almost looked like he was high, which only really annoyed Sweets more and fueled his complaining more.

"Dude, why am I always the last to know!" Sweets complained, leaning forward in the chair. Booth looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"I find out from a rookie about an hour ago that you're engaged! Then he tells me he's known about it for a couple weeks! You didn't think to tell me too when you told everyone else!" Booth winced, knowing that, from Sweets' position, it looked kind of bad that he didn't know.

"Um… well, we didn't actually tell anyone… well other than Parker and Pops anyway… but Angela, um, kind of saw Bones' ring the day after, and once she knows, well… I'm kind of surprised you hadn't heard about it that day, too… I was already getting congratulations from rookies I barely knew the day after. We just kind of assumed everyone, including you, knew. Sorry, Sweets." He rubbed the back of his neck, wishing that he wasn't stuck in this awkward situation. He did feel kind of bad though that Sweets didn't find out until now. Sweets was slightly pacified by the explanation and apology, though. He leaned back in the chair again and went into his psychologist mode.

"You know we really have a lot to discuss now and you really should have come to talk to me before proposing to—"

"Woah," Booth cut Sweets off. "Hold it right there. Listening to you about my love life has gotten me nowhere and normally even almost completely destroyed things each time. If I really wanted proposal advice I'd find someone who got it right on the first try and are still with the person they proposed to." Sweets looked somewhat hurt at the accusations, and Booth felt somewhat bad about that but he wasn't going to apologize for it. He threw Sweets a bone though. "Besides, I didn't propose. Been down that road twice, got shot down both times, wasn't doing it again especially with all her speeches about it being an archaic institution and crap for the first few years. I told her she'd be the one to ask," he smiled. Sweets' eyes widened.

"She asked?... Wha… She… Huh…" Sweets looked completely stunned and Booth's smile widened at the look on his face.

"Didn't see that one coming, huh, Sweets? Guess you aren't as good as you thought with figuring me and Bones out, huh," Booth teased, his smile getting even wider.

"Huh… She… Wha… How…"

"You going to be finishing any of those questions?" Booth chuckled.

"But… um… You…"

"If you're not going to be finishing any of these questions, maybe I can get back to work and you can come back later when you might be able to form a question or sentence again." Booth couldn't hide his amusement.

"Um… Right…" Sweets said rising from the chair. "Um… Congrats…Yeah… Um… I'm just gonna…" he pointed to the door and started going quickly to the door. In his haste to leave, he walked into the doorframe. He quickly readjusted his path and went through the door this time. Booth chuckled.

He picked up his office phone and dialed a number. It was picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, Bones. The baby duck just found out about our engagement." He listened to her speak. "Yeah, I assumed he had, too." She spoke again. "He was a little angry that we didn't tell him, but we had a long talk and I explained what must have happened and he was good after that. He was a little, ok a lot, stunned, though, that you were the one to ask. He was so distracted, he walked into the doorway on his way out," Booth chuckled and listened to her response. "He'll be fine as soon as he processes the information." He glanced to the clock quickly and saw it was almost lunch time. "You in the middle of something important right now?" He listened to her response. "Join me for lunch?" He listened again, and smiled wider at her response. "Great! Be there in a few." He hung up the phone and got up to go pick up Bones for lunch. He left the office feeling like he was on top of the world.

His cell phone rang as he was climbing into his SUV. "Yeah… Ok." He wrote something down on his notepad. "On my way." He hung up and dialed Brennan's cell phone. She picked up quickly again. "Hey, Bones, change of plans. Someone just made your day. We've got a case! I'm still on my way. Get ready." He hung up and headed to go get her. Their day was just getting better… even though someone got murdered.

* * *

><p>The following day Sweets came into Booth's office with a file for the new case. He reported to Booth what was in the file and then handed it to him. He continued to stand in front of Booth's desk and Booth could tell there was something else Sweets wanted to discuss.<p>

"Something else, Sweets?"

"Yeah... um... It's been bugging me all night, but I've got to know... How did she ask?" Booth just said one word.

"Pie."

"Dude, I told you that you used pie as a form of seduction method! Now she uses it on you! That is just—" Booth interrupted him with a laugh.

"Good-bye, Sweets..." he said, still chuckling.

"Right." He left the office. "I was so totally right!" Booth heard him say down the hall. He chuckled again before opening the file and getting to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Sweets... Let me know what you think... hope you enjoyed<strong>


	4. Caroline

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Caroline as requested by 'DorothyOz'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline<strong>

Caroline marched quickly into Booth's office as he was working on paperwork. She was carrying a couple of folders. She walked quickly to his desk and dropped them on the file that he was working on. Booth looked up at her.

"These are a couple of cases going to trial that I need you and your squints for, Cherie. Start brushing up on them. The dates of the trials are in the folders. I expect you and your squints to know everything in those files. I'll be checking in soon."

"Ok, Caroline." Booth moved the files to the side to continue to work on the one he was already working on. He looked up after a moment because Caroline was still standing in front of his desk. "Was there something else?"

"Yeah, Cherie, there's something else alright," she told him sternly. "I lost the bet on when you were finally going to get your crap together and propose to her already. Some jerk from the cold case division won. I find out you've been engaged for three days now. You couldn't have waited one more week." Booth was smiling all through her complaining.

"Sorry, Caroline," Booth said smiling, not sounding sorry at all.

"No, you aren't. Don't lie to me, Cherie."

"If it'll make you feel any better you can go tell the person who won that he didn't win either."

"Start talking, Cherie. What do you mean by that? I thought you were engaged."

"I am, but you said the bet was when I was going to propose."

"Yes, and you've been engaged for three days, so the proposal was three days ago meaning I lost by four days."

"Actually, everyone lost."

"You lost me, Cherie," Caroline told him, starting to get a little testy at not being given a straight answer. "Are you, or are you not engaged."

"I am… I'm just not the one who did the asking." His smile widened even more.

"You mean she asked you… Well, it's about time one of you got brains and got your act together. Took you damn long enough," Caroline told him and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Now start talking, Cherie. I've told your scientist before that I have a puckish side that won't be denied."

"She definitely makes a mean apple pie; I'll tell you that one."

"She's finally learning a way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Hey, you can never go wrong with pie. I just wished she had warned me that everything in the pan wasn't edible."

"You mean she baked a ring into the pie? Don't tell me you ate it?" He just looked at her and she could tell by the look on his face that he did. He had a complete look of guilt. "Seeley Booth, you did eat the ring!"

"Well, if you want to get technical, according to Bones, I didn't eat it because that would involve chewing it, which would have caught my attention, so I really just swallowed it whole."

"I really don't care about technical. You caused me to lose my bet, so you better give me the full story."

"Well, Angela demanded to watch our daughter for the night, so that me and Bones could have a night to ourselves, but Bones got called back to the lab. I got home late. She left me a note to enjoy the pie and I ate it in front of the TV. I ended up falling asleep on the couch before she got home. She got home and was a little anxious when she saw the empty pan and wasn't too happy that I ate everything in it. I found out it was because she baked the ring into it. I did give her a ring though after… not the one I ate, but I had a ring picked out for when she did ask because I always told her she'd be the one to ask."

"Do I want to know what happened with the ring you ate?"

"Probably not." Booth still couldn't get the stupid smile off his face.

"You're happy," Caroline stated. Booth shook his head.

"I'm ecstatic."

"And the multiple syllable words have finally rubbed off on you." Booth just chuckled and shrugged.

"Had to happen at some point."

"Cherie, you are so far gone that you might as well be in a different universe." She shook her head at him.

"Well, if that's the case I never want to go back to the real universe and I guess that would mean I don't need to go over the files you just gave me either," he said with one of his charm smiles.

"Don't push your luck, Cherie. I still expect those to be looked at quickly." She rose from the chair. "Now, I have an agent to go intimidate to get my money back." She started to leave the office, but turned around. "Oh, and don't wait another seven years before the wedding. I expect an invitation soon." She left the office. Booth just chuckled as she left and got back to work so he could hopefully get home to his girls earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Caroline... I have a couple more requests that I'm working on... let me know if you have any requests you want to see as well... let me know what you thought of Caroline... thanks to those that review and thanks to those who put the story on your favorites or alerts list... I'd love to hear your thoughts too though...<strong>


	5. Max

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Max as requested by 'DorothyOz' and 'musicnlyrics'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**Sorry this one took me a little longer to get up... I am currently working on a multi-chapter story that is completely different from this and got a couple huge ideas for that so my time sort of went to writing those out and then I didn't know how to finish this piece for Max off... anyway with the ideas I have going with my multi-chapter one in the works updates on this one may be a little further apart... should still be no more than 2 weeks between updates though (normally I try for like a chapter a week but...) Hope you enjoy Max**

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Booth was coming back to his office from filling his coffee cup in the break room. He's been engaged for two days and still felt like he was on top of the world and still wearing a huge grin on his face. He didn't think he was going to stop feeling this happy for a while.

He started taking a swig of his coffee as he walked into his office. His mind was currently with a certain forensic anthropologist, however, and he didn't notice the person in his chair at all.

"You know, I thought you were a fairly traditional guy, Booth. What happened?" Booth choked on the mouthful of coffee he just took, and his eyes started to water. He had also tensed and jumped slightly, causing some of what was in his cup to spill on himself. He didn't think the person in his chair would ever willingly step into the Hoover.

"What are you doing here, Max? How'd you even get in?" he asked, after he recovered from the incident with his coffee. He was still completely tense. Max got up from Booth's chair and started speaking as he came around the desk.

"What? Not even a 'hello'?" Max started to say. Booth was attempting to maintain his distance and started walking to the other side of the desk. He was hoping to keep the desk between the two of them. "Thought you'd be more happy to see your future father-in-law." Booth's eye's widened and he gulped, now definitely wanting to keep the desk between them.

"Bones was going to call you this weekend," Booth tried to explain. "How did—"

"I still have my ways. What I find more interesting is that you're a pretty traditional guy and you didn't ask me first." Booth actually laughed at that comment.

"Come on, Max. You know Bones. If she ever found out that I went to you to get permission to ask her to marry me, she'd kick both of our asses, giving us a speech about how she isn't a piece of property to be given away." Max chuckled, knowing Booth was right.

"That's Tempe for you. Still wouldn't have stopped you though." Booth just shrugged.

"Maybe, but she kinda took that decision out of my hands," Booth said sitting in his desk chair, staying tense still, as he motioned for Max to take the seat in front of his desk, which he did.

"Wait?… she proposed… Why didn't you?"

"She's always been 'marriage is an archaic blah blah blah' thing. When we were discussing getting a place together, she asked me if I was going to ask her. I told her nope, that she'd be the one asking me at some point. I was right. Made sure I had a ring though for when she did. For someone who doesn't like their fruit cooked though, she makes a mean apple pie. She's also got to stop reading weird ideas online."

"What did she come up with now?"

"She baked an engraved ring into the pie," Booth told him chuckling.

"Let me guess, you ate it," Max said, laughing. Booth just shrugged.

"It's not my fault she didn't remember I tend to not chew my pie." Max just continued to laugh, and shook his head.

"I don't even want to know the result," he said, getting up from the chair, still chuckling lightly. He suddenly stopped, leaning partly over Booth's desk. His voice took on a darker tone.

"Let's just get one thing straight. I like you, Booth—" Booth cut him off.

"But if I hurt your daughter, I'll end up like Kirby. Got it, Max, but it's not gonna happen."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Max told him, but they both knew better. Max straightened and turned to leave. He turned back just before he got to the door. "Oh, and I'll see you Saturday for dinner at your place and to spoil my granddaughter. I'll see you around 6:30." Max left before Booth could say anything.

Booth finally let himself relax. He picked up his phone to call Brennan. She quickly answered, asking if they finally had a case. Booth laughed.

"No. We don't have a case. Your father just stopped by my office. He's still got good sources apparently and knows about our engagement." He listened to her for a minute. "No, I didn't tell him. Remember I wanted to have our daughter with us for protection. He just showed up and before after I asked why he was here he said that he thought his future son-in-law would be more happy to see him." Brennan spoke again. "No, I didn't exactly ask for his source. I figured I was better off not knowing so that I can plead ignorance if he gets himself arrested again. I really don't want to know if he's still talking to any of his criminal buddies. Oh, and your father is coming over for dinner at 6:30 on Saturday and to spoil his granddaughter." She spoke again. "No, I didn't invite him. He invited himself. I felt it best not to argue." She spoke. "Bones, he's her grandfather. It comes with the territory to spoil her. Besides, if he's distracted by spoiling her, he has less time to plan bodily harm on me." He listened to her speak. "I don't know about that, Bones. He didn't seem to be too thrilled with the fact that I didn't ask his permission to ask you." She spoke again. "I told him you'd say that you weren't a possession. I also reminded him that if you found out about him asking about why I didn't ask his permission that if I had you'd have kicked both our asses." She had one more comment. "Yes, I told him that you were actually the one to ask. I think my stupidity of eating the ring entertained him… I've really got to go, though, and finish this paperwork so I get home at a reasonable time tonight. We really need to get a case soon. I'm getting sick of all this paperwork. I'll see you at home." She responded and they both hung up.

Booth went back to his paperwork, hoping that he wasn't going to get any more surprises today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed not sure it's my best work but... let me know what you think... I'll try to update as soon as I can again...<strong>


	6. Parker

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Parker as requested by 'DorothyOz', 'nertooold54' and 'musicnlyrics'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**I have this one being a little different than the others. This one is set further into the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker<strong>

Booth was sitting in the diner, waiting for Parker to arrive. There were two slices of pie and two milkshakes on the table. Booth couldn't believe how time flew. Parker was now in his late twenties, and living in Virginia. He had called early this morning, telling Booth that he had off from work today and wanted to talk to him about something and ask him something. He asked if they could meet at the diner for lunch. Booth jumped at the opportunity to spend some time with his son because they really don't get the opportunity to much with both of their work schedules. Booth was slightly concerned because of how random the call seemed to be to him, part of the reason he decided they were going to be bad and have pie and shakes for lunch.

Parker walked into the dinner and quickly saw his dad sitting at the table him and Brennan normally sit at. He went over to the table.

"Hey, kiddo," Booth greeted his son as he sat down across from him. Parker chuckled a little.

"Hey, dad. I'm hardly a kid though," he said. His eyes lit up at the sight of the pie and shake. "Oh, we're being bad today!" Booth chuckled.

"First of all, you'll always be my kid so 'kiddo' still applies. Second, yes we are. Just don't tell Bones." Booth then decided to be direct. "So, what's wrong?"

"What, can't I just want to hang out with my old man?" he asked taking a bite of his pie followed by a gulp of his shake.

"Yes, you can, but you normally don't call out of the blue and are free the same day and say in the same conversation that we have to talk. And I'm not that old! Seriously, what's up? Is everything ok? How's your girlfriend?" Parker had been dating her for a little over a year.

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you."

"She ok? You both ok?" Booth asked worried.

"Yeah, she's good. We're both good," Parker said smiling. "But, I've been thinking…" he trailed off, taking another gulp of his shake.

"'Bout what?"

"About proposing." Booth broke out in a wide smile.

"Yeah!" Parker smiled at his dad's reaction.

"Yeah, but…" Parker trailed off again.

"Talk to me."

"I really don't have any ideas. That's what I wanted to ask you about. I really need some help coming up with something." Booth outright laughed.

"Really wish I could help you with that one, but you're definitely asking the wrong person. I got shot down flat every time."

"But you married Bones," Parker said, remembering the day that he was told about the engagement.

* * *

><p><em>It was the day after Brennan proposed. Booth had called Rebecca earlier in the day asking if he and Brennan could take Parker to dinner that evening. He had told her why. She had agreed and congratulated him. She had told Booth that she could drop him off around six and pick up at 7:30 if that would work for him. She didn't want Parker out that late. He agreed.<em>

_Him and Brennan, with her holding their sleeping daughter, were sitting next to each other in the diner as Parker and Rebecca came in. Rebecca waved as Parker ran over to Booth and gave him a hug. They watched Rebecca leave. Parker sat across from them. The waitress quickly came over and took their orders. The three of them spoke about Parker's school and sports and a number of other things while they were waiting for their dinners and while they were eating._

_When they were finished, Booth ordered his son a slice of pie and a coffee for him. He decided to stay away from pie that day. Brennan also ordered a cup of tea. The items were quickly brought out. Booth then spoke._

"_Hey, Parks, me and Bones also wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_Am I in trouble?" Parker asked._

"_No. Should you be?" Parker shook his head. "Well, then that answers your question. Me and Bones were curious as to what you would think if we got engaged." Parker's eyes widened._

"_Wait, are you?"_

"_Well, what do you think, bub?"_

"_Finally! Wait you are engaged right?" Booth and Brennan both chuckled._

"_Yes, we are," Brennan said to him. "Are you ok with that?"_

"_Yeah!" He was quiet for a minute._

"_What's up, bub?" Booth asked, knowing from the look on Parker's face that he was thinking about something._

"_It's not going to take another seven years for you guys to actually marry is it? It took you so long to start dating!" Booth and Brennan laughed again._

"_No. It isn't," Brennan told him. Parker breathed a sigh of relief, making them both laugh again._

"_I do have one more question for you," Booth told Parker._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I'm gonna need a Best Man. You up for the challenge?" Booth asked smiling._

"_Yeah!" Booth and Brennan laughed at his enthusiasm. They all saw Rebecca walk into the diner._

"_Hey, bub, your mom's here. We'll see you soon, ok." Parker nodded and the three stood up, Parker hugging Brennan and Booth as Rebecca came over._

"_Mom! Bones and dad are getting married!" Rebecca chuckled as Parker spoke. She went along and pretended that she hadn't known._

"_Wow! Congratulations, Seeley, Dr. Brennan."_

"_Thanks, Rebecca," they both said in unison, then looking at each other in amusement. Rebecca laughed at them speaking at the same time._

"_Come on, Parks. It's late. We have to get home."_

"_K. Bye, dad. Bye, Bones." Rebecca and Parker left…_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, but I'm not the one who asked," Booth told him, now remembering that Parker had never heard the story of the proposal.<p>

"You mean Bones asked you?"

"Yep." Booth smiled. "She'll be in her office most of the day today. Why don't you go over and ask her for some help. I'll give her a call that you're on your way over."

"Ok. Sounds good." They finished their pies and shakes. Parker started to stand up.

"Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight, too? We can probably convince Bones to make her Mac N Cheese."

"Sounds great."

"Cool. I'll let her know you're on your way over and are coming to dinner tonight. See you later."

"Yeah. Thanks, dad."

"No problem." Parker left and Booth took out his phone to call Brennan. She picked up quickly.

"Hey, Bones. Look, Parker's on his way over; he's got a question for you." She asked him something. "Everything's fine. Don't worry. I also told him he's coming to dinner tonight. Can you make your Mac N Cheese?" She spoke. "Yeah, I know it's not that healthy, but you make it the best." She had a comeback to that, too, that Booth rolled his eyes at. "Yes, I know that I haven't had everyone's Mac N Cheese, so I can't possibly know it's the best, but it's the best we've ever had and Parker really wants it," he told her laying it on think. She gave in. Booth smiled. "Great! Parker should be there soon. I've got to get back to the office. I'll see you later." She responded and they both hung up.

* * *

><p>Parker walked into the lab. He was quickly attacked by Angela, who had been walking somewhere else before seeing him and quickly going over to him, pulling him into a hug. Parker laughed.<p>

"Good to see you, too," he chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Baby Booth? It's been a while since you've dropped by the lab!" Parker smiled at her still calling him Baby Booth.

"I have a question for Bones. Dad said she'd be in her office most of the day."

"Yeah. She's in there now. Go on over. Make sure you stop by to see Jack and Cam before you leave and come by my office, too, before you go."

"Ok." Parker made his way over to Brennan's office.

He stood in the doorway and saw her staring intently at her computer screen.

"Knock, knock," he said instead of actually knocking. Brennan quickly stopped working and smiled standing up from her desk as she came around the desk and he came further into the office. She pulled him into a hug and then pulled him over to the couch. They both sat.

"Booth says that you had something you wanted to ask me, but assured me that it was nothing bad and that you were alright. He also informed me you'll be at dinner tonight and you're requesting Mac N Cheese." Parker chuckled lightly at how she got right to the point. He didn't say anything regarding that it was his dad's suggestion for Mac N Cheese knowing that they were more likely to get it if she thought it was his request.

"Yeah. Everything's good… but I've been thinking recently and went to talk to dad and asked him but he told me he's of no use with that topic and to come talk to you…" Brennan stayed silent. When he didn't continue she spoke.

"What did you need to ask?"

"I've been thinking and well… I need some proposal ideas."

"You're thinking of proposing?" Brennan smiled.

"Yeah…"

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Mostly for ideas or suggestions. How'd you ask dad?" Brennan laughed.

"You definitely don't want to do what I did to ask your father. Also, a suggestion, don't go to the internet to look for ideas. You'll find a good one, or at least one that you think is good, and that's when you find out how idiotic the idea really was."

"So how did you propose to dad?"

"I found stories on the internet about people baking an engagement ring into a cake, cupcake, cookie, and other foods as well. I baked the ring into an apple pie." Parker laughed.

"Let me guess, you forgot he tends to not actually chew when he eats pie."

"He swallowed the ring." Parker laughed again. He thought back to the day that he was told and started laughing harder.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about the day you guy's told me. It kind of makes sense now why dad didn't get the pie he would always get that night."

"Yes, your father had an irrational fear of eating pie for a little while. That quickly passed when the ring finally made its way through his digestive track." Parker was still laughing.

"Do you have any good ideas for a proposal?" he asked when he got himself under control.

"You know what she likes better than I do. Choose something that will make her really happy. If it's cooking, maybe ask her if she would mind making a certain dish and hiding the ring in one of the ingredients she'll need to use, like if she'll need to use softened butter from one of the tubs, open the container and leave the ring on top of the butter, maybe carve 'marry me' into the butter. Just make the proposal unique and don't make it, I think your father would call it, mozzarella." It took Parker a moment to figure out what she was saying. He laughed.

"I think you mean cheesy." He saw her smiling. "But, you knew that." He paused for a moment. "Right… Ok… I can manage finding something she likes and making it unique, I think… Thanks, Bones." He rose from the couch. "Angela told me to stop by her office on the way out and by Cam and Hodgins before I left, so I'm going to go do that. I'll see you and dad for dinner later."

"Ok. No blowing the lab up with Hodgins though." Parker laughed, remembering the number of stories told over the years of his experiments.

"Ok," he said pretending to pout, making her laugh. He headed to the door.

"Oh, and Parker Booth," she said in her 'freeze it, you're in trouble now' voice that makes her interns cringe. He froze in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously.

"Next time you and your father want something as unhealthy as my Mac N Cheese for dinner, make sure you wipe off the milkshake mustache before seeing me because I'm sure you both had pie, too." Parker turned around, looking guilty.

"But…"

"No buts. We'll have salads for dinner tonight… but, maybe I'll make a small side of the Mac N Cheese for us if you don't tell your father about the change in dinner plans. I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that I know about his little lunch." Parker laughed.

"Right. I won't say a word. I'll see you later, Bones." Parker left the office. Brennan stood up from the couch and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Parker, let me know what you thought of it... thanks to those that review and thanks to those who put the story on your favorites or alerts list... I'd love to hear your thoughts too though...<strong>


	7. Hodgins

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Hodgins as requested by 'DorothyOz'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**I will still try to update as often as I can but I make no promises because now I have 1 day off a week which I normally need for my online courses that I'm taking this semester every other day I'm out all day in classes or at my job so I'm really not getting much time to write because when I do it's normally I have an assignment for class I'm writing (I'm taking 5 writing intensive courses... each normally has like a 4-8 page paper due a week...) I will not abandon this but reactions might be a little further apart... Sorry...**

**This one takes place directly after the one for Angela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hodgins<strong>

When Booth left Brennan's office he saw Hodgins up on the platform. He decided to head up onto the platform to see what he was up to and avoid Hacker longer. He swiped himself up onto the platform. Hodgins looked up at the beep and saw Booth.

"Hey, man," Hodgins said, looking back to the items he was hold and mixing. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Huh?" Booth questioned. Hodgins laughed a little at his confusion, but figured he'd be confused too if their positions were swapped.

"I ran into Ange as she was bouncing out of Dr. B.'s office."

"Ah," Booth said, understanding now that Angela told him of the engagement. He smiled wide. "Thanks." Hodgins turned away from the containers and looked at Booth. He looked like he wanted to ask something. "I'm in a good mood, Bug Man. Only Hacker can ruin it today. Just talk."

"Ok. I was gonna ask Ange later, cause she's probably dragged it out of you two, but I really don't want to have to wait to get a chance to ask her."

"Just ask already."

"Ok. I got to know… I mean the first time I proposed to Ange, well that went downhill, didn't go any better the second time, the third time wasn't a proposal, but that time she said yes, and you—"

"Hodgins…" Booth warned, now wondering if he had to amend his statement before of only Hacker being able to ruin his good mood today.

"Right," Hodgins said, realizing that he got off track. "So, how did you get the queen of rationality and marriage is an archaic institution to say yes the first time you asked… unless this isn't the first time you've asked and—" he was cut off by Booth's laughter. "What?" he asked confused about what was so funny.

"You have no idea how many wrong assumptions you just made. First," Booth said raising his pointer, "and don't tell her I said so because she would deny it anyway, but she hasn't been completely rational in a long time. Second," he said raising another finger. "She had given up her archaic institution for a needing to have a good reason a while ago. Third." He raised a third finger. "I had told her a long time ago I wasn't asking that she would." Booth had a wide grin on his face as Hodgins' eyes bulged.

"You mean… She… But… How… Dude…" Hodgins wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to ask. Booth chuckled.

"Yep, I told her. I called it."

"I'm sorry, man, but I got to ask. How did she ask? I just can't imagine a way of her asking."

"She baked a ring for me into the apple pie." Hodgins looked to Booth's hand and noticed that there was no glint of metal on his hand.

"You're not wearing the ring?" Hodgins asked confused.

"Um… no…" Booth said rubbing the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "Her idea didn't exactly go as planned…" Booth trailed off. Hodgins just looked at him waiting for him to explain. "She kinda forgot I tend to inhale my pies."

"Dude! You ate the ring!" Hodgins started laughing.

"Shut up, Hodgins," Booth told him.

"Dude…" Hodgins was shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Not one word," Booth warned him.

"You finally get her to propose and you eat the ring." Hodgins couldn't help but start laughing again.

"I do have my gun with me…" Booth warned.

"Dude… did the ring at least taste good?" Booth just glared.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Bug Man. At least I won't be afraid of my father-in-law."

"I would be if I were you."

"Nah. He knows Bones could kick his ass if he does something to piss her off and he really doesn't want to piss her off. I don't have to worry about any horrible tattoos of my father-in-law's face on my arm."

"Not cool, man, bringing that up. I am terrified every time he shows up that I'll wake up in the desert or another alleyway with a third. I don't even want to know where and of what he would make it. His face was bad enough."

"Fine, then knock it off about me swallowing the ring and go back to your little mixing thing and I won't have to shoot you."

"Oh! Crap!" Hodgins exclaimed turning around quickly, having forgot about his little experiment that he was conducting out of boredom.

After he turned around, he saw that he wasn't going to be able to pick up the containers quick enough and quickly ducked.

"What the—" Booth started to say when there was an explosion with blue glob flying toward him and hitting him in the face and chest.

All through the lab the alarms could be heard along with Booth.

"HODGINS!" Maybe a squint could piss him off today too.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Hodgins... let me know what you think... hope you enjoyed... I'll try to update as much as possible...<strong>


	8. Hank

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Hank as requested by 'DorothyOz' and 'musicnlyrics'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**Ok... so a little over the two week mark I promised... sorry was a little stressed these past few weeks... hopefully I'll get back on schedule quickly... on the plus side I have 2 more reactions started that I just have to finish when I finally get time...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hank<strong>

Brennan was sitting in her office, reading an article on her computer. It was the Friday after the proposal and they had plans for this weekend.

"Temperance!" A voice called from the doorway. Her head snapped up at the voice and she broke into a smile. She stood up.

"Hank," she said coming around her desk to greet him. He pulled her into a hug as she came near. "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't picking you up until later today for the weekend."

"Well, Shrimp said you guys have something important to tell me and my curiosity got the best of me so I decided to come by early. Plus, I figured then I could get some extra time with my great-granddaughter without needing to share her." Brennan laughed as they sat on the couch.

"We were planning on telling you over dinner tonight."

"Oh, come on," Hank whined. "I'm an old man. Don't make me wait," he pouted.

"We might as well just tell him now," a voice called from the doorway. They both looked over to see Booth leaning in the doorway.

"Booth!" Brennan said excitedly, getting up from the couch. "Do we have a case?" Booth chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint." Booth came over and leant down to give his grandfather a hug.

"What are you doing here, then?" Brennan asked as he stood up.

"What I have to have a reason for stopping by now randomly?" he asked as he pulled her to him and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Booth!" she scolded, her eyes bright, however. "We're at work," she told him smacking him lightly with her left hand. Hank had caught something glint on her finger.

"Well, it's about damn time, Shrimp. I thought we were going to need to get an x-ray of your head soon to make sure you had a brain."

"Huh?" Booth asked at the same time Brennan started speaking.

"An x-ray wouldn't be necessary to determine if he had a brain. If he didn't he obviously wouldn't be alive."

"What are you talking about, Pops?" Booth asked when Brennan finished speaking as they both sat on the couch, Brennan in the middle of them.

"You finally proposed! It's about time, Shrimp! I thought I was going to need to have a conversation with you again!" Hank said focusing on Booth. Booth chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint, Pops. I was ready with a ring, though. I had told her before she would be the one to ask."

"Well, at least one of you has brains!" Pops said, turning his focus to Brennan and taking her hand to study the ring closer. "So, Temperance, How did you ask my knuckle head grandson to marry you?"

"Well, she—" Booth started to say, but was cut off by Hank.

"Shut it, Shrimp. I'm having a conversation with Temperance here," he said not looking away from the ring, but still seeing Booth out of the corner of his eye. "Don't bother pouting. It didn't work when you were little and it still doesn't. So, Temperance?"

"It didn't work to well, but I baked a ring into an apple pie."

"Let me guess, Shrimp inhaled the pie and ring," he said shaking his head and letting go of Brennan's hand. He focused his attention on Booth. "How many times do you have to be told to not inhale your pie? If swallowing a ring won't get you to stop, what will?"

"But Pops," Booth started to whine, "it was a really good pie and I missed lunch and was distracted by the game on TV."

"Shrimp…" Hank just said, shaking his head.

"I was hungry, and it was really good. I wasn't expecting her to read something online about baking rings into things and actually trying to do it. I wasn't actually expecting her to plan something at all actually."

"What do you mean by that? You weren't expecting me to ever propose? So why did you say I'd ask you?" Brennan asked Booth, turning slightly to look at him.

"That's not what I was saying at all. I had a feeling that you would eventually want to ask me yourself. I just never thought that you'd plan something. I think I figured it was going to be one of those moments, like when you decided you wanted a baby in that session with Sweets… you know, one of those kinds of moments that takes us both by surprise. I was kind of just expecting something random I think." Brennan was quiet for a minute, thinking. Then, she nodded.

"That makes sense." Hank was just shaking his head.

"What is wrong with doing things simple?" Hank asked.

"That wouldn't be us," Booth and Brennan told him at the same time.

"Besides," Booth added, "complicated is more fun. Keeps us on our toes."

"I don't know, Shrimp. There's a lot you can do that's fun and not as stressful. Like crocheting… lot less stressful. I'm sure you know that as well as I do. Lot more fun, too… I'm sure you know that, too. Good workout for you…"

"Pops," Booth whined, turning bright red from embarrassment. "Can we talk about something else…please… I really don't want to discuss your… crocheting life."

"How about yours?"

"Pops…" he whined again.

"I don't see the problem, Booth. We have a daughter together. Clearly he knows that we have an active sexual life. And I happen to know for a fact that you aren't nearly the prude you appear to be when discussing sexual intercourse."

"Bones! Crocheting!"

"So you're ok with discussing this if we call it Crocheting?"

"Bones!" He saw the glint in her eyes and knew that she was going to continue.

"Having se… crocheting in a healthy relationship is very satisfying and normal, Booth. It's very common in relationships. It's more custom for one in a society to expect that two individuals in a monogamous relationship are engaging in… crocheting than not. Plus we have a daughter so there is proof. And really you have nothing to be embarrassed about," she said the last statement with a smile. Keeping her grin in place, she continued, "You are—"

"Ok," Booth said, hopping up from the couch as quickly as he could. "If this is going to continue to be your topic of discussion… I'm just gonna…" he said pointing to the door. "Yeah… I'll be somewhere with one of the squints or something… maybe my daughter will be nice to me… Come and find me when you're done I guess…" Booth made a beeline for the door.

Brennan chuckled and Hank shook his head.

"I swear sometimes I did not raise that boy right. He's too uptight."

"Still, it's always fun teasing him."

"It's too easy. I almost feel bad." Brennan stood up from the couch.

"Come on. We can get an earlier start to the evening and go pick-up our daughter. If you feel bad enough for teasing Booth, you could always make your grilled cheeses for dinner tonight to make it up to him," She said as they started to leave her office.

"I said I almost feel bad, but I'd still be happy to make the sandwiches. Now let's go track down my grandson. I bet he's already gone to get my great-granddaughter."

They left to go find the two and head home for the day. They could always have more fun with Booth later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Pop's reaction... let me know what you think...<strong>


	9. Cam

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Cam as requested by 'DorothyOz'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**So this one takes place shortly after Max.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cam<strong>

Brennan was busy answering emails when Cam came into her office.

"Do you have any idea why Angela is even more excited and hyper than usual?" she asked, getting straight to the point, knowing that Brennan would prefer that.

"Still?"

"What do you mean still? How long has she been like that?"

"Since she saw my ring yesterday morning."

"What would you wearing a…" Cam started to say, then she noticed her hands on the keyboard and the finger on which the ring was on. "Oh my God! You're engaged!" Cam said, smiling. She settled herself on the couch. "Wow… I know normally I wouldn't really ask but… I mean I know your views on marriage… How did he ask and get you to say yes?"

"He didn't." Brennan didn't continue.

"So, how did it happen?"

"I asked him… well somewhat… he had always been sure I would ask him and I realized it was something that I actually did want. I baked a ring into a pie."

"You didn't!"

"I believe I just said that I did."

"He always inhales his pies though!"

"I remembered that fact after he finished everything."

"So how do you have a ring already?"

"Booth was prepared for me asking and has had it for a while apparently. How he knew that I was going to ask when I didn't even know I wanted to ask until a few days ago I will never know."

"He knows you. Now, do you have any files that need to be brought over to him?"

"No, not right now. Why?"

"Pity, would have been easier to have an excuse to go see him now. Oh well, I'll just have to make something up when I get there with a pie for him."

"I think right now he's afraid of pie. He didn't have pie last night at the diner last night with Parker like he always does."

"I figured. That's what's going to be so fun about bringing him one now. Got to have some fun with him," Cam said smiling and standing from the couch. She started to leave, but turned around briefly. "If he calls you before I get there, don't tell him I'm coming or what I'm bringing or I'll make you take a week off."

"That's not fair!" Cam just shrugged.

"I'm still the boss in writing anyway. I can tell the board that you've accumulated too much vacation time and are therefore exhausting yourself and you don't even realize it."

"That's blackmail!" Cam just shrugged.

"That's how you partnered up with Booth in the first place. So are you going to tell him if he calls?"

"No." Cam smiled

"Good, thank you. Make sure Hodgins doesn't destroy the lab while I'm gone." She then left the office.

* * *

><p>Cam walked to Booth's office with a large box that looked like something was mailed to him. It contained the pie.<p>

"Knock, Knock," she said from the doorway to get his attention.

"Hey, Cam. What's up? Everything ok with Bones?" he asked, gesturing for her to come in.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Can't a friend just come and say hi every once in a while?" she asked setting the box on the desk in front of him. Now Booth was suspicious.

"Yeah, but you normally don't. What's up, Camille?" he asked again.

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley. And what now I need to have either a motive or reason for coming by. I can't just stop by for no reason to see how you're doing." Booth was getting even more suspicious as the conversation continued, especially when he saw that she was trying to suppress a smile. "Just open the box." He did so, carefully.

He opened the top and found a pie in it and almost cringed. Cam noticed the partial cringe.

"What? You don't need to worry. There isn't anything metal in this one," Cam said smiling.

"Haha… thanks, Cam…" he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she said smiling even wider and ignoring his sarcasm. "You going to stop inhaling your pies now?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to eat another pie again."

"Seeley Booth… Not eat another pie?" she said in mock horror. "I just don't see it." She shook her head. "No way…"

"So, I gather you learned about the engagement and how she asked."

"I asked her why Angela was busy bouncing all over the lab and she filled me in. Thank God Daisy has the next couple weeks off. Angela may finally be calm by then. I don't want two people all bouncy about it at the same time."

"You know what they say about payback, Camille. I have half a mind to call her up and tell her to get to the lab that you have something that you want to discuss with her that's important."

"Ah, but then she'd go annoy your fiancée and if I were to tell her that you were the one who sent her over… well I can just see how that conversation would go…"

"That's why I said half a mind… trust me, I'm not suicidal and if I set Daisy on the lab and therefore Bones… well I'd definitely need to update my will."

"Really though, congratulations. You look happy."

"I am, Cam. Really happy."

"I see. I got to get back to the lab and make sure Hodgins hasn't destroyed it. We've all got to go out and celebrate though."

"Soon. We're planning to tell family this weekend, well except Parker. We told him last night."

"Good luck with Max."

"Actually, you just missed him."

"Ah, I was wondering what happened to your shirt."

"Yeah… he caught me by surprise… how he already found out… Wait, I just got off the phone with Bones a little while ago… Did she know you were coming?"

"Yes, but I blackmailed her into not telling you that I was coming."

Booth just laid his head on the desk. "Are you trying to get me killed, Camille? She's going to be pissed off later at home and I'm gonna need to cool her down." Cam just shrugged.

"You had plenty of methods for cooling me down when we were together."

Booth groaned. "Seriously, Camille… not nice… and I thought we were friends…" Cam just shrugged again.

"Gotta get my fun somewhere and since Paul is normally busy at work… you seemed like a very easy target."

"I seriously need to have a talk with him. What did you say his number was again?"

"I didn't… nice try, Seeley."

"I'll just search for it. Shouldn't be too difficult."

"Hey, if you want to help me get laid, I'm all for it. If you're going to threaten him though which will make him terrified to continue dating… well I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Seeley."

"Maybe I won't search for his number."

"Good choice." She turned around and left. Booth just shook his head.

Why did it seem like everyone was out to get him recently?

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Cam... Let me know what you think... hopefully I'll be able to get the next up soon<strong>


	10. Russ and his girls

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Russ and the girls as requested by 'musicnlyrics'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**So who saw the new Bones?**

* * *

><p><strong>Russ<strong>

"Aunt Tempe!" Emma and Haley shouted as they ran into Brennan's office at the lab. She had been sitting at her desk, writing a report about the Limbo case she just finished. She rolled her chair back as the two girls ran over to hug her.

"Girls, I told you not to run," Russ told them as he followed into the office.

"Russ!" she said in surprise, smiling.

"Yeah, Amy's sorry she couldn't make it though. She's stuck working today."

"Make what?"

"Dad called and said that you wanted to invite us over for a family dinner tonight… and by the look on your face I'm guessing that you didn't know that you told dad that you wanted to have a family dinner tonight." Brennan looked a little exasperated.

"No. He had invited himself over to dinner tonight and I guess he decided to get you to come over too."

"He also said that you had big news."

"Aunt Tempe," Haley interrupted, "that's a pretty ring. Where did you get it?" Brennan smiled and held her hand closer to the two girls who were trying to get a better look at the ring.

"Booth gave it to me." Russ then noticed what hand she was holding near the girls and what finger the ring was on.

"Wow… Booth asked you to marry him and you said yes?"

"No."

"So… if that's not an engagement ring, what's the big news you wanted to share."

"It is an engagement ring, and that is the news."

"Ok. Now I'm confused," Russ said, plopping on the couch in front of his sister's desk, not trying at all to hide how confused he was quickly becoming. "You just said no to Booth asking you to marry him and you saying yes, but you're engaged…"

"Yes."

"Ok… I'm really not following…" she rolled her eyes, thinking it should be obvious.

"I asked him to marry me."

"Wow, and he said yes?" Russ asked. Before she could respond Emma spoke.

"How'd you ask him Aunt Tempe?"

Brennan answered her brother first. "Not exactly, my plan didn't exactly work." She turned her attention to the girls who were waiting patiently for her answer to Emma's question. "Well I baked a ring into an apple pie for him and had the ring engraved with Marry Me?"

"And he said yes?" Haley asked.

"Well, not exactly. He didn't have a response because he didn't see it at that point."

"Why didn't he see it?" Emma asked.

"Well that would be because Bones temporarily forgot that I don't tend to chew my pie," a voice said from the doorway. Brennan looked up to see Booth smiling, leaning on the doorframe. He pushed off the frame and came into the room. He plopped on the couch next to Russ.

"Booth," Russ said simply.

"Russ." He paused for a minute. "So, what's up? I thought you were planning on calling Russ tomorrow to tell him?" Booth looked to Bones.

"I was. Dad had other ideas apparently." Booth looked to Russ.

"He called and said Tempe wanted us over tonight for a family dinner."

"Well in that case, Pops has been bugging for some great-granddaughter, great grandfather alone time. He'd be thrilled to be left alone with her for a while tonight and we could treat your dad, brother, and the girls to Gordon Gordon's place. Pops had been planning on getting out of the way for a while when your dad came for dinner tonight anyway."

"Why, he knows he's more than welcome. He's family, too."

"Yeah, but it's Pops. He's got his ideas and figured it could just be the three of us tonight. I think he was planning on kidnapping our daughter tonight for a while," Booth said chuckling.

"I thought you said my dad invited himself over to spoil her?"

"Yeah well, he's the one who invited more than we were prepared for and you know she'll get fussy at the restaurant." Brennan nodded conceding to his point.

"You can explain to him why his plan to spoil his granddaughter didn't work."

"His fault." He then looked to Russ. "He won't hurt me in front of the girls right?"

Russ shrugged. "Might want to wear some padding just in case."

"Right. Yeah… so dinner at Gordon Gordon's work for you?"

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Well your dad said 6:30 at our place right?" Booth asked looking to Brennan. She nodded. "So, figuring he'll show up there first why not figure around 7?"

"Sounds good. Me and the girls have stuff we've got to take care of in D.C. first so we'll meet you guys there later." Booth nodded. "Come on, girls. We'll see them later."

"K. Bye," they said quickly following Russ out of the office.

"So…" Booth started when they left. "You're not really going to make me be the one to tell your dad why his plan failed right?"

"He'll probably know from Hank, but if he asks I guess I could tell him. Why are you here anyway? Do we have a case?" Booth chuckled.

"Nope, but it's lunch time and you promised that you were only going to do a half day today since it's Saturday and Pops is here too." She quickly grabbed her bags and headed for the door. Booth followed and they went home for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Russ and his girls... let me know what you thought... I wasn't so sure about this one...<strong>


	11. The Squinterns

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from the Squinterns as requested by 'musicnlyrics'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn<strong>

Finn was in one of the rooms waiting for Hodgins to come back with something for an experiment. Angela walked into the room.

"Hey, Finn."

"Oh, Hello," he said in his strong accent. He waited to see what she wanted. She handed him an envelope and he opened it. He read the invitation to the engagement party.

"Ok. I'll be there." Angela's eyes widened.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why? It's fairly straight forward. You invite me, I say ok."

"You don't have any questions?"

"I figured that you would tell me what I needed to know. I don't really need to ask the details."

"Right, straight and to the point. Forgot you were like Bren with that."

"I just have learned she likes things straight to the point so that's what I go with here." Angela then continued after his comment.

"If you hear anything about Booth complaining about pie being delivered to his office, it's cause he's going pie-less for a while. He ate the ring Bren baked in one."

"Ok," Finn said.

"You're no fun. You're supposed to pretend to be all interested and…" she saw Hodgins walk in carrying a tub of something. "Oh…no… you are not doing another one of your experiments. I already got an earful from Booth about the goop you got all over him and that Hacker laughed over."

"Relax. It's not a bad one."

"Jack…" she warned.

"I'm not going to destroy anything." She just raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door.

"But—"

"No… God… You're worse than Michael… Now go get rid of the tub."

"But—"

"March!" she told him. Hodgins was mumbling something about her being a cruel drill sergeant as he left.

"So, the party's going to be at the mansion so that there's plenty of room if people get drunk and need somewhere to crash for the night… Feel free to bring a date… we're telling everyone that…" Angela turned to leave, but turned back around shortly after. "And I mean what I said. You two are not doing any stupid experiments. Are we clear?"

"I heard you."

"Good." Angela left. Shortly after she left Hodgins came back in with the tub.

"We're still doing the experiment?" Finn asked. Hodgins scoffed, like it was a stupid question.

"Of course!"

"But your wife?" Hodgins just shrugged.

"You helping or what?"

"I just remembered Dr. Brennan wanted me looking over a case again," Finn said, leaving quickly.

"Wimp!" Hodgins called after him.

Sometime later, Finn, Cam, and Angela were on the platform and there was a large explosion sound coming from the room he had been in before.

"JACK!" Angela yelled, pissed off as she saw him come out of the room with a large ass grin on his face. She stomped over to him and started dragging him by his ear to her office.

"Smart move, leaving before, Finn. Smart move…" Cam told him, leaving the platform to go to Angela's office to tell off Hodgins too.

* * *

><p><strong>Arastoo<strong>

Arastoo was standing up on the platform looking over a limbo case that Brennan wanted him to go over. Angela scanned herself up onto the platform and gave him the sketch for that set of remains.

"Thanks, Angela."

"No problem. When you get a minute can I borrow you in my office for a couple of minutes?"

"Um. Yes, sure. I'll come by in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Angela left the platform, leaving Arastoo to wonder what she needed him for.

A couple of minutes later he came to her office, just like he had said he would.

"You needed me," he said when he saw her at one of her computer screens. She looked up and motioned for him to come further into her office.

"Yes. I've got a couple of questions that I think you might be able to help with."

"Ok."

"Well, I've decided that I'm taking over planning Booth and Bren's engagement party—"

"Wait, did I miss something… When did they get engaged?"

"Couple days ago. Don't worry, they haven't really been telling anyone. It's been me telling people really."

"Ok…" he said still not really sure why she needed him. "I'm still not following why you need me."

"Well, I was thinking that Booth and Bren have never really done anything conventional and Bren's an anthropologist. I remember that you switched to cultural anthropology for a while while we weren't here. I was hoping you knew some different customs and foods served at engagement parties in different cultures."

"Well, I don't really remember them off hand right now, but I can try to find some of the information for you again."

"Thanks, Arastoo. It would be appreciated." He turned to leave. "Oh!" Angela said. He turned back around. "Any pie stuff you can skip over probably."

"I thought Agent Booth loves pie?"

"Until Bren baked the engagement ring into the pie and he ate it. Bren says she thinks he's going pie-less for a while."

"Ok. Well, I'll still put them at the bottom of the list just in case he goes back to eating pie before that." Arastoo left.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy<strong>

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Brennan!" Daisy called loudly and excitedly into her office. She didn't see Booth sitting on the couch in front of Brennan's desk.

"Yes, Ms. Wick," Brennan said, sounding resigned.

"Why didn't you tell me, my Lancelot was very upset that he thought I knew and that he didn't know and that I was hiding it from him and…" she spoke quickly. Brennan glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Booth mouth 'Lancelot'. She just raised her eyebrow as she interrupted Daisy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Wick."

"Your engagement of course!"

"I haven't been hiding the ring. You should have been more observant, Ms. Wick. And there was no reason for me to tell you because it will not affect your internship. You learned of my pregnancy merely for the reason that my maternity leave would affect your internship."

"Come on, Bones," Booth said. "She could have been told about the engagement, too. Yeah, I figured Angela had everyone covered, but I guess not. We probably should have told some people probably. And with your pregnancy, she would have learned about that too when you started well… getting larger…"

"Yes, thank you, Booth," she said dryly. He flashed her his charm smile, realizing that he was probably starting to dig himself into a hole.

"You looked good though." She just stared at him and he got the message to shut up.

Daisy continued. "My Lancelot was so upset that he thought I knew for a long time and was keeping it from him, but he told me the story about you using the pie and he said he was so happy that he was right… of course I have no idea what he was actually right about and—"

"Ms. Wick! Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Oh, I'm just so excited for you Dr. Brennan and it's so great but using the pie probably wasn't such a good idea. What if Agent Booth had eaten the ring? It wouldn't have tasted good at all, not to mention the plan would have not worked well for you because he wouldn't have found it and—"

"Ms. Wick! Do you have something pertaining to the case?"

"Um… No…"

"Maybe you should go find something," Booth suggested to her.

"Right. I'll go examine the bones again," Daisy said, leaving the room quickly. Booth chuckled as she left.

"Did Daisy just give you a lecture?" he asked, not hiding his amusement well.

"Shut up, Booth," Brennan told him as she got up, putting her lab coat on to head back up to the platform. Booth just laughed as he followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Clark<strong>

Clark and Brennan were on the platform going over a body from Limbo to figure out who they were and how they died. Angela swiped herself up onto the platform.

"Hey, Sweetie, we have to talk."

"Did you finish with the skull, Angela?" Brennan asked, studying the femur in her hand.

"No, Sweetie, not yet, focus!"

"I am, Ange."

"Not on the bones, Sweetie. That guy's been dead what a couple hundred years. He can wait a little bit longer. You've been engaged for three days, Sweetie. You should either be at home still in bed with Agent Studly celebrating since we don't have a case or helping me to plan a party for you two. Right, Clark!" His head snapped up, from the bone he was examining, at the sound of his name.

"Oh, God! Please leave me out of this!"

"It's a simple answer Clark. Should she be here with this guy or should she either be helping me plan an engagement party for them or at home in bed with Agent Studly?" Clark looked between the two women who were basically staring at him as if daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Um… I plead the Fifth…"

"Ok, Sweetie," Angela said, ignoring Clark's lack of help. "So, I was thinking we could throw the party at the mansion, this way there's lots of space and when the kids fall asleep they can be put in one of the bedrooms far enough away from the noise that they won't wake up from it. I can keep the baby monitor with me so that I can hear them if they get antsy or start crying. I was thinking the party could be in like three weeks so that we can get invitations sent out and people have time to make sure they're available. Don't worry about food and decorations, I got that covered. I just need to know is Booth still anti-pie?" Brennan had told her about him avoiding pie when they told Parker about the engagement.

"Agent Booth is going pie-less… never mind I really don't want to know."

"Bren proposed to him by baking a ring in an apple pie. He ate the ring." Clark opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut his mouth again, not wanting to say anything.

"No. It didn't last too long. He's back to eating pie."

"Good. I can plan on serving a couple then at the party. I'm going to my office to plan some more. You should really take the day off one of these days and spend it in bed with Agent Studly, Bren. I don't see why you ever get out of bed with that hunk of meat there," Angela told her as she walked off. Brennan and Clark went back to examining the bones. After a few moments Clark spoke.

"You know I really don't see why you never spend a day in a passionate frenzy and just jump each other and…" Clark realized what he was saying. "Oh, God, what have you people done to me… Can I…" Clark motioned to leave. He didn't wait for a response and before he could embarrass himself further, he fled.

* * *

><p><strong>Fisher<strong>

Angela came up to the platform and stopped on the other side of the table that Fisher was leaning over. Fisher looked up and then looked back to the body in front of him.

"I'm almost finished with the skull of the victim who met his untimely and cruel and vicious death, but what isn't cruel and vicious about the world."

"Not why I'm here," Angela told him, attempting to hand him an envelope.

"Oh… a letter telling me that I've lost the internship and opportunity to study under Dr. Brennan… what a cruel place the world is." Angela rolled her eyes.

"It's not that. It's an invitation to Booth and Brennan's engagement party."

"They aren't engaged."

"Yes they are, and I've been planning the party. Bren asked Booth by baking a pie and sticking the ring in it," then she realized she just told him everything. "But I suggest you don't bring it up to them unless you want Booth to shoot you."

"What a cruel but quick way to go, at least the quickness should be kind." Angela put the envelope on another table on the platform before looking to him again.

"Look," she told him sternly. "You're going to show up with an appropriate, happy gift. I'll email you some suggestions; choose one of them. You're going to show up and smile. I don't care if you have to paint it on your face. You are not going to say anything depressing. This is a happy day and it will stay happy." She glared at him. "Are we clear?"

"How tr…" he trailed off as her look hardened even more. "I mean what a joyous and…" he started to say in his normal depressed voice but had no idea what to actually say. "Yeah, I'll just keep my mouth shut and not say anything at all about the cruelty of the world and not being able to speak."

"Good, glad we're clear. See you later and at the party with one of my gift suggestions," she said starting to turn to leave.

"Would the Pear of Anguish work for a gift?"

"Only if you want to die a slow and painful death from Booth."

"A slow and painful death…" he trailed off as he caught Angela's glare again. "Right I'll go with one of your suggestions."

"Good," Angela left the platform.

"This is going to be a long party…" he mumbled to himself, looking to the victim on the table. He got back to work before he was caught slacking.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendell<strong>

The team had just finished their hockey practice and were in the locker room changing out of their gear. Booth was sitting on the bench next to Wendell and was currently taking his skates and socks off.

"So some of the guys are going out for drinks tonight. You coming?" Wendell asked Booth.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home to my fiancée and daughter." Booth told him, smiling but still not used to calling Brennan his fiancée.

"Dude!" Wendell shouted. "When!"

"Earlier this week."

"When what?" one of the other guys asked when he heard Wendell shout.

"Booth finally popped the question!" Wendell told him. The rest of the team had heard what Wendell had just said and many of them congratulated him.

"'Bout damn time," a voice was heard over the others. Booth saw that he was close by.

"Shut it!" Booth told him tossing one of his smelly socks at his teammate, hitting him square in the nose.

"Ugh… gross dude," he said tossing it back and making a gagging sound. Booth just shrugged.

"Never thought you were ever going to ask a lady to marry you," a third voice spoke. "What did your two kids' mothers say?"

"What?" Booth asked, confused.

"You know the Bone lady, Dr. Brennan and your son's mother. I can't imagine them being happy with a third woman in the picture." Wendell burst out hysterical laughing.

"Dude, it is Dr. B.! Where have you been? They've been together since before their daughter was born."

"Really? But you two always fight," he said looking to Booth. "You're still with her really? But that… How… You don't…"

"I'd maybe suggest walking to the other side of the locker room before Booth decides to throw his other sock at you," Wendell told him. The person who spoke took another look at Booth and saw that he was reaching for the sock.

"Right… I'm just gonna… Congrats…" he said quickly grabbing his gear and moving far away. The others had gone back to changing, listening in, but knowing not to get involved. Booth and Wendell looked at each other after he scurried away and both chuckled, shaking their head. They both went back to changing.

When Booth was just about finished packing up, Wendell spoke again.

"So how did you ask? Sorry, I just can't see Dr. B. saying yes to anyone. I mean don't get me wrong but she was always so against it and…" Booth chuckled, interrupting his rant.

"I didn't ask. I ate the ring. She baked it in pie," he told Wendell leaving.

"What!" Wendell asked stunned, not believing what he heard. He heard Booth chuckle as he continued to walk. "Booth!" He called. "Not cool man!" Booth laughed again.

"See you later!" he called over his shoulder as he left. Wendell just shook his head.

"So not cool man…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the squinterns... wasn't really sure what to do for some of them... let me know what you thought of them...<strong>


	12. Gordon Gordon

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Gordon Gordon as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**Sorrry it took me so long to get up but I've had a lot of projects and books to read for school and such. I've got three more large projects do next week so I make no promises to get another up before that but hopefully I'll be free (or at least more free) after I finish those...**

**This one takes place the same day as Russ's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gordon Gordon<strong>

Booth and Brennan walked into Gordon Gordon's restaurant. Gordon Gordon was out in the front of the restaurant and quickly saw them.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. I wasn't expecting you both tonight. Chef's table?"

"Gordon Gordon!" Booth said. "Not tonight. There's going to be too many of us. Bones' father, brother, and his two daughters are joining us tonight."

"What about your daughter?" Gordon Gordon found her just as irresistible as most.

"She'll get too fussy being out this late and long. She's staying home with Booth's grandfather."

"A full family get together weekend, huh? I didn't miss something, did I? It's not a birthday or holiday."

"Nope. Max just invited himself over to attempt to spoil his granddaughter and decided to invite Russ and the girls too. We are celebrating though."

"Oh?" he asked curious.

"Yep," Booth said smiling. "We're engaged."

"What did I say? Hope and patience. When did you ask?"

"He didn't. I did… or well, I attempted to anyway. It didn't work out too well," she said frowning slightly. Booth chuckled.

"It was an interesting and unique idea. Ok, so you forgot one little detail. You still got the question asked and I still had a ring to give you."

"May I ask? Chef Confidentiality of course if needed."

"Not needed really, since the guys at the office and her lab are already joking about it."

"You didn't tell me that they were giving you a hard time," Brennan told him, sounding slightly hurt that he hadn't.

"They aren't really. I just keep getting a lot of pie deliveries recently. I think they keep sending them because then I'll put it in the break room and the bosses can't really say anything about them pigging out at work." Booth then turned back to Gordon Gordon to answer his question. "She baked an apple pie to ask me."

"Ah. And how did it not work? Did she forget an ingredient and it tasted bad or did she forget to put the ring in?"

"It wasn't either actually. In fact it was really good. Probably it being too good was the issue. The little detail she forgot…"

"Is that he doesn't chew when it comes to good pie and therefore he swallowed the ring whole." Gordon Gordon laughed and Booth shrugged.

"What it was a good pie and I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything all day."

"Being distracted by the television probably did not help either."

"No, probably not, but you were back at the lab. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could still eat at the table like a normal person would and chew your food."

"Where's the fun in that," Booth asked her causing her to roll her eyes. He saw that she was about to launch into a speech and flashed her a smile to avoid it, causing her to roll her eyes again.

"So, I suppose that I do not need to whip out the pie recipe that I have discovered recently."

"Still going pieless… Sorry." Gordon Gordon shrugged.

"You'd have been my guinea pig anyway and I wouldn't really want to make you sick on a night you're celebrating. When is everyone else getting here?"

"Soon. Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes depending on traffic," Brennan told him.

"Excellent. I'll have plenty of time to make a special dessert that will be absolutely delicious for you. Seat yourselves anywhere and I will be sure to stop by during your meal and after. Congratulations. I always knew that one of you would ask but it wouldn't be in the traditional sense." He turned to head to the kitchen.

"Gordon!" Booth called after him. He turned back around. "Think Noddy Comet is willing to come back for a few songs at a future reception or something?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, I think his spandex wearing days are long over, but I hear that he has taken up culinary and that he is happy to do the catering for receptions and parties if you are looking for a caterer."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking.

"Cool. We'll have to discuss the details with him when we have them."

"He'll be waiting for the call." Gordon Gordon headed back to the kitchen as Booth and Brennan went over to a table large enough for everyone.

"Well, at least that's one thing we're not going to need to worry about planning later," Brennan said. Booth nodded and they started to wait for everyone to arrive for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Gordon Gordon... Let me know what you thought...<strong>


	13. Hannah

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Hannah as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah<strong>

Hannah was walking down one of the streets, drinking a coffee, in New York City on one of the occasions that she was actually back in the states when one of the newsstands caught her attention. If you want to be more accurate however you could say that it was a magazine cover that caught her attention. She started choking on her coffee when she saw what it read.

"You ok, miss?" the person who ran the stand asked

"Fine, fine," she said in between coughs. "How much?" she asked pointing to the magazine that caught her attention.

"Three dollars." Hannah picked up the magazine and paid for it. She walked down a few blocks to a small café and purchased a water bottle before sitting at one of the small tables. She took a sip of water to get her throat to stop burning from her coughing fit before she looked to the magazine cover again.

"_**World Renowned Author and Forensic Anthropologist Temperance Brennan Weds in Small Private Ceremony."**_

Hannah then read the page number that the story was on and flipped to that page. She started to read.

"_In a semi-private Wedding Ceremony last week Forensic Anthropologist and Best-Selling Author Temperance Brennan 'finally' wed longtime partner FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Few press members were in attendance as per the agreement with her publicist. I also say 'finally' from the announcement made by best friend and Matron-of-Honor, Angela Montenegro, before the wedding began. And I quote:_

'_If any of you annoying media drones ruin this day that is finally happening after years and years of everyone knowing that they were perfect for each other except for them and after living together for a while—this day that I put all my effort into making perfect for the two of them—I will hunt you down and if anyone can make someone disappear it's the Jeffersonian Team… providing we don't get caught by Bren or our boss…' She then flashed us a smile, a very creepy, happy looking smile. 'Just so we're clear… Thank You.' She had then left the microphone so that the Ceremony could begin."_

Hannah stopped reading for a moment and could picture Angela in her mind doing exactly what she had done. She laughed, drawing a few stares to her direction. She then decided to skim the rest of the article until a paragraph stood out to her.

"_I was lucky enough to have a chance to speak with her for a very brief—and I do mean very brief before her Matron-of-Honor was aware of my presence near her and her new husband—moment and had been able to ask her how she was proposed too. She started saying something about 'Why was it necessary in today's society for men to need to be the one to propose to their mate,' when he had interrupted her asking her to not go there. I think she forgot that I was there because she had started speaking to him about how she 'Wasn't going to give them anything since she hadn't wanted them here in the first place but it was the compromise that she had to come to with her publicist and what's theirs is theirs.' They walked away from me."_

Hannah stopped reading for a moment and remembered how there were times that she felt like the third wheel when they were together. She realized that she always somewhat knew that she was temporary. Sure he loved her but even when he was with her he had still loved Brennan too. She could see it now that she looked back. She went back to reading the article further down from where she had left off.

"_By the end of the reception I had not had the chance to speak with them about the proposal. I wonder how he did it. Was it romantic? Did it center in on their jobs? I guess these are answers that will never be known…"_

Hannah closed the magazine and thought about how he proposed to her. He tried to make it an extremely romantic evening, but that went down the drain when she told him no. She was sure that for Temperance he would have made it even more romantic. She knew a way to find out for sure though. She got up from the table and left the little café, leaving the magazine behind.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her hotel room that night, she picked up the phone and dialed in the number that she had looked up earlier that day. A woman answered after a few rings and she realized that she had no idea how to start the conversation since she was just calling out of the blue.<p>

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

"Um… hi… Angela… It's um…"

"Hannah?" she asked.

"Yeah… um I know it's kind of random me calling but um I'm currently in New York for a couple of days and well I'm free tomorrow and I kind of have a question for you and was wondering if I can come up to D.C. tomorrow to ask you if you have time," Hannah said stumbling slightly. Angela was surprised by the call and it showed in her response.

"Um… yeah… uh… sure… there's a new Italian place a couple blocks over from the Jeffersonian. We can meet there for lunch say around 12:30. If you give me your cell phone number I'll text you the address."

"Ok. Thanks." She gave her the number. So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up.

* * *

><p>Angela was waiting for Hannah when she got to the restaurant the following day. She was seated toward the back of the place. Hannah sat down across from Angela.<p>

"So… um… How've you been?" Hannah asked her, trying to lose the awkwardness of seeing each other again.

"Um. Good… you? Still traveling?"

"Um… Yes and yes. Just in New York for a small break before I go overseas again. Um…" she trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"Ok, let's cut out the chit-chat since it's clear that you came to learn something and it's clear we really don't have much to say to each other," Angela said, taking a cue from Brennan's book and just cutting right to the chase. Hannah was happy to go along that route.

"I was reading an article yesterday about Temperance marrying Seeley. First I have to say I love what you said about the media drones," Angela turned slightly red from embarrassment knowing exactly which article it was that she had read.

"Yeah well… I wasn't about to let them ruin the perfect wedding… but you want to know how Agent Studly proposed."

"That obvious?"

"Well, he didn't propose actually… you know how much he loves pie…"

"He does?" Hannah asked, realizing even more now how much she hadn't known about him.

"Um… yeah…" she said slightly thrown by Hannah not knowing that. "Anyway… um he actually didn't ask. She asked him actually… She baked a ring into the pie… Booth ate the ring… Bren had gotten the idea from a website… she hasn't taken any ideas from a website since when it comes to food."

"Oh… um… wow… So Seeley didn't want to ask?"

"No… he did… he just knew that it had to be on her terms and she had to be the one to ask. There was no way he was asking someone again."

"Yeah… um…" they fell into a really awkward silence.

"So… you came back just to see how he proposed…"

"The article was making it sound like such a huge thing that I was curious if he attempted something more than… well something more than what he did with me…"

"Hannah—"

"No," Hannah cut off. "I realized after I left, I was always second to her. Maybe that was why I had said no. I'd like to think that I was that noble, but I doubt it. I just wasn't ready for it all. Thinking back though, he was never fully mine. If Temperance would call when we were together needing him for something he would go to her. He might have been with me and loved me but he still belonged to her. As much as he denies it or tried to deny it that would always be true… you know there was one night he came home soaking wet… I still don't know the details… He wouldn't really talk about it but what I do know was it was because she needed him. Anything personal between them was off limits so when he came home and hadn't said a word it was obvious… in hind sight I should have realized we were done at that point…maybe even before that… it was a fling that started over there that got more serious over there. These things never last in the real world… You know, this might sound a little petty, but even though I had him physically I was jealous of the relationship she had with him… she actually knew him and if she called he would go running to her and I knew it… I don't think either of them realized it but…" They finished eating the food that they had ordered earlier and was brought out in silence. They both paid for their meals and stood up to leave. "Tell them hello for me and congratulations."

"Ok." They both knew that she wouldn't. "You going to visit D.C. again?" Angela asked, trying to end the day on at least a somewhat civil tone.

"I think it's better I don't, don't you."

"Probably."

"Well thanks for the info. I'll let you get back to work. Bye." Hannah told her as they both left and went their separate ways. Angela knew that they probably wouldn't be seeing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Hannah… let me know what you think… there's still plenty more to go… right now I have plans with Sully, Jared, Hacker, Shaw, Hank Lutrell, Goodman, Cullen, and 2 surprises who will remain nameless until heshe is posted… feel free to take a guess if you want though… people who requested them (you know who you are) don't spill the beans. If you make a guess sign in though because if you are right I'll let you know by PM so that others still don't know. Anon guesses are welcome too but I won't be able to let you know if you were right. If there's someone you want to see that I haven't done yet or isn't on this list feel free to ask for them too.**


	14. Sully

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Sully as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sully<strong>

"You know I really can't believe you screwed up when you actually got a brilliant and gorgeous woman like Tempe to actually propose to your sorry ass," a voice said from the doorway of Booth's office.

Booth was startled awake and almost fell out of his chair when he swung his feet down from his desk. He looked to the doorway to see Sully standing there with a smirk on his face at having startled the crap out of Booth.

"Good honeymoon I take it," Sully joked with him, knowing that they were getting back last night.

"We didn't get home until two this morning because of delays and then Christine woke up and didn't want to go back to sleep."

"Sure, sure," Sully said waving his hand, clearly not believing a word Booth said. "You know you can admit that you're getting old and don't have the energy and stamina you used to have… Of course I'm still in great shape and—"

"Is there a reason you're back in DC, Sullivan, other than to annoy the crap out of me?"

"Apparently one of the assholes I arrested years ago got his ass murdered in prison and something to do with one of his charges being looked into or something and if he should have even been in prison still in the first place. I came by a few days ago. Your agents really love gossiping about your personal life when you're not around you know… I can't believe it took you and Tempe so long to get together and then she actually tries to ask you to marry her and you eat the ring! Really, Booth… that's just really pathetic."

"I repeat, is there a reason you're here, in my office, giving me crap?"

"No, not really."

"Then how about you go and do something useful… like jump off the roof so we don't need to keep looking at your hideous face…" Booth told him dryly.

"Ouch, that hurt." Booth just rolled his eyes.

"You'll get over it I'm sure." Just then Booth's phone rang. He picked it up. "Booth." He listened to the caller. "Oh, hey Bones… No I'm not doing anything important right now. Just talking to someone who was just about to leave." Booth was hoping that Sully was going to get the message and get out of his office. He didn't. Booth chuckled at what Brennan was saying. "Ok… yes I know you hate incompetent agents working with our squints… yes I heard about the old case just now actually… yes I know they should have brought it to you first… I'll talk to the agent now… he's standing right in front of me actually… I'll come over after I talk to him and the bosses… Ok. Bye." Booth couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

"That was Tempe."

"Yeah. I got to head out. Apparently an incompetent agent screwed up their case years ago and the evidence was brought to the lab by a different person without said agent's awareness and she's not too happy with the incompetence." Booth said as he started to head for the elevators.

"Yeah, I remember that about Tempe… only wanted the best… why she chose you I'll never understand… So who's the agent pissing her off now?"

"She chose me because I am the best. And that agent who screwed the case up years ago would be you," Booth told him as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. Sully continued to stand on the other side of the doors, just staring. "See ya, Sully," Booth said as the doors started to shut. You could hear his laughter until the doors completely shut for him to get to the bosses and then the lab. Sully continued to stare at the closed elevator doors as other agents laughed around him, knowing that he was trying to piss off Booth today and that it backfired big time on him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Sully... more soon hopefully... let me know what you thought of this one!<strong>


	15. Michael Stires

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Michael Stires as requested by 'Vandygirl'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Stires<strong>

Booth was walking over to Cam's office and saw a very unexpected sight. Michael Stires was inside talking to her. He stayed off to the side as he watched them speaking and then Stires left the office. He didn't notice Booth as he went in the opposite direction. He was headed in the direction of Brennan's office. Booth hoped for his sake that he was smart enough to just keep going past it and to the door.

He went into Cam's office.

"What was Stires doing here?" he asked her, cutting to the chase.

"The Jeffersonian has been harassing me to hire another Forensic Anthropologist to the staff and he was one of the applicants… Wait you know him?"

"Yeah… he was Bones' professor. You aren't really considering him are you? He wouldn't last an hour with the squints after what he did to Bones when he was the defense's expert witness." Angela was walking into the office as Booth spoke carrying a file.

"Who are we talking about doing something to Bren?"

"Stires. Maggie Schilling's case."

"Oh God. He was such an ass! Why are we discussing him?" Booth had been looking out of the office after Angela came in and now he saw Stires entering Brennan's office.

"Because he just went into Bones' office," Booth said turning her around slightly and taking the folder from Angela. "Can you go and make sure she doesn't break his arm?" he asked, pushing her slightly to the door. Angela laughed.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I just might help. This way when he does end up bodily harmed I can plead deniability."

Angela left the office and Booth handed Cam the file, figuring it was for her anyway.

"I really don't want to know, do I?"

"No, not really. I can guarantee though he would not survive here if you hired him and the squints would stop listening to you too."

"Good thing I already decided he was an ass. I can't believe I fell for it though when he asked if Brennan's office was in the same spot and that he wanted to catch up with her after losing contact with her. He made it seem like they were good friends or really close acquaintances." Booth smirked.

"Want to go watch the show?"

"What about deniability?"

"You wouldn't really rat me out, would you, Camille?" he asked, pouting.

"Let's go… and don't call me Camille!" Cam said leaving the office with Booth following closely.

They stayed out of sight, but could hear the conversation that was occurring in the office.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we had something good going. There's no need for those stupid, pesky, useless emotions. You're good in bed and you know I'm good in bed," he flashed a creepy grin.<p>

"Seriously? You are really going to go there?" Angela said. "You are sick and completely mental." Angela went to stand next to Brennan, who was sitting at her desk. This made Stires' back face the exit. Brennan was busy ignoring him, typing on the computer.

"What we both know that Tempe doesn't do the whole emotion thing. She's cold." Angela glanced over to Brennan quickly to see her still ignoring him and typing on the computer, but she could also see the hurt on her face.

"Wow! You're an even bigger ass than I remember! You're also completely unobservant if you haven't noticed the large ring on her finger!" Angela said, grabbing Brennan's arm and holding it up for him to see the ring on her hand.

"Ange, I'm trying to work here."

"Sorry, Sweetie," she said, letting go of her arm. "I had to make my point."

"He probably only asked cause as I said she's good in bed."

"Actually, she's the one who asked him. She even learned how to bake a mean pie to ask him so that she could bake the ring into the pie. Of course it kind of backfired when he ended up eating the ring but…"

"Ange," Brennan warned, not really wanting her to continue with what she was saying. As far as Brennan was concerned it was none of his business.

"What a loser. He must be really desperate to say yes to a cold fish like that." Brennan's eyes flashed at him calling Booth a loser and she went to say something but then she saw the smirk on Angela's face and for the first time since he came into the room she looked at Stires and saw Booth directly behind him. This was going to get interesting.

Booth leaned slightly over Stires shoulder and spoke in a low and dark voice. "You can call me a loser all you want, but let's get a couple things straight. One—and I'll start with the simplest of them so that I don't hurt your brain—you're a real ass. Two, you're just plain pathetic when you don't get what you want. Three, Bones is anything but a cold fish. Hell, she should be considered a saint for putting up with your crap for as long as she had. You'd definitely try the patience. Four, you're looking at a team of the best scientists there is and one of the best snipers out there. How likely is it, do you think, that you could make it out of here alive with evidence of who killed you still existing." Brennan could see Stires gulp. Angela's grin also got wider when she noticed that his pants were starting to get a little darker in a certain area too. She nudged Brennan and Brennan looked to Angela and then noticed what had her so amused.

"Booth, he's not worth it."

"Damn right he's not," Booth said. "I suggest you get out of here before we make four your reality." Stires quickly went for the door. Brennan moved around the desk and quickly gave Booth a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute." She quickly left the office, calling Stires name. They watched as he briefly stopped and turned around. She stood in front of him and it was clear she was telling him something that he really didn't want to hear. He started to reach out and grabbed her arm.

Next thing Angela and Booth saw was Brennan's knee making contact with Stires' groin and her fist with his chin. He crumpled to the ground. Booth winced in sympathy for the guy.

"Ouch. I think I actually feel sorry for the guy now."

"Can't imagine he'll be that good in bed for a while!" Angela said laughing. Brennan came back into the office to see the wince on Booth's face and hear Angela's laughter.

"What?" she asked as Booth came closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Remind me to never say something that pisses you off," he told her.

"Why?"

"Well, I already know what a mean right hook you have from personal experience, but I would really prefer not to know from personal experience how bad that other bit would hurt." She kissed him quickly.

"Why would I do that? That would be moronic of me and I'm a genius. If I knee you in the groin then I punish myself really. Why would I want to go without sex when it's that great?" Angela started laughing as Booth's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Bones!"

"What? You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are very—"

"Bones… we do have company," he said, tilting his head in Angela's direction.

"Don't worry, Studly. I get the memo… I'm out of here." She started to leave. "Don't forget about the security cameras!" she warned as she left laughing.

"Finally!" Booth said as he leaned in to kiss Brennan.

"CAMERAS, PEOPLE, CAMERAS!" they heard Cam call. Booth just groaned.

"Early lunch?" Booth asked her. She raised her eyebrow. "What? That was hot beating Stires." She just smiled and left the office. Booth followed knowing that his idea of an early lunch was being taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Stires... Hope you liked... let me know what you think!<strong>


	16. Jared

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Jared as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared<strong>

Booth was sitting at a table in the diner, waiting for his little brother to show up. He was late of course. It took him a while to actually get a phone call back from him after he had called, but better late than never Booth guessed. Booth saw Jared stroll into the diner and start coming over to the table. He sat across from Booth.

"So, Seel, what's so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" He then noticed that it was just the two of them. "Where's Tempe? She finally leave your ugly mug?"

"Haha, very funny," Booth said dryly, clearly not amused by his little brother. "No, she's at the lab praying for a call about a case to come in. She's starting to go a little nuts. It's been a while. It's like murderers decided to take a vacation or something."

"Isn't that a little…" Jared didn't know how to finish that statement.

"Morbid… Yeah, but it has been a while. It's just not normal."

"So, what did you call me here for?"

"Well, I've been asked by Bug Man to ask you if you'd help him throw a bachelor's party."

"Your bug guy is throwing a bachelor's party?"

"Yeah well, Angela wanted to throw a bachelorette party and wasn't taking no for an answer so she drafted him to throw the bachelor's party."

"Ok. What's this got to do with me though? You said it was important. How is the squint throwing another squint a party important to me?"

"Who said anything about him throwing it for a squint?" It was silent for a few minutes while Booth let Jared think things through. He saw it the moment it clicked as his eyes widened. "And the light bulb finally clicks on."

"You finally got a proposal to work!" Jared said, not thinking.

"And just when I started thinking he had something in his skull," Booth mumbled to himself. "You're a real ass, Jared. You know that." Jared at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, but that was the last piece of news I was expecting. I didn't think Tempe was one for marriage. How'd you get her to say yes?"

"I didn't. I had told her a while ago she'd be the one to ask me."

"So, she asked you?"

"Well, she didn't actually say anything. She was at the lab and had baked the ring into a pie. I hadn't eaten all day so I kind of inhaled it."

"You ate the ring! Seel! That's got to be the most idiotic thing you've done!"

"Shut up, Jared. We both know you've done worse."

"So did you give her a ring?" he asked, ignoring Booth's previous comment.

Booth smiled. "Yep… even had it engraved with 'told u ud ask me.' I knew she'd ask at some point. I wasn't going to not be prepared. Of course I had no idea that I'd end up eating a ring myself but…" Booth's phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Booth," he answered. "Yeah." Jared saw Booth's eyes light up and figured he was talking to Brennan. "Of course. On the way." Booth hung up, quickly standing up from his seat. "Got to go pick-up Bones. We finally got a case!"

"Geez, Seel, excited by a murder. That's just bad."

"Bones can stop bugging me now though. Got to go," he said rushing for the door and dialing Brennan on his cell phone as he went.

"Yeah… I'll get the bill for you, no problem…" Jared mumbled under his breath seeing that Booth was already out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Jared... let me know what you thought... more soon hopefully... I have a couple partially written, the more reviews the quicker I may be able to finish one and get it up...<strong>


	17. Hacker

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Hacker as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**This one takes place sometime after Hodgins but the same day**

* * *

><p><strong>Hacker<strong>

Booth finally made it back to his office with a ton of paper towels from the bathroom and a bottle of water to wet them if needed. He hadn't managed to avoid some of his co-workers coming back to the Hoover and he could hear the laughter that he was causing since he still had blue goop all over his face courtesy of Hodgins' little experiment.

He slammed his office door shut behind him but that still didn't get the laughter to quiet down and he could still hear it through the closed door.

He started scrubbing his face with the paper towels trying to get the crap covering his face off. After a couple of minutes he heard his door start to open.

"OUT!" he barked, not looking to see who it was coming in.

"Really, Booth. I know your partnership with your team makes me look good, but how about we pretend that you have a little respect for me when were in the office."

Booth jumped up from his seat, dropping the paper towels to his desk. "Oh, um, Hacker, sir. What do you need?" He motioned for Hacker to come in. He heard Hacker snicker slightly and had to bite his tongue to keep from telling him off.

"What happened to you?" Hacker asked, not hiding his amusement well.

"A squint. Did you need something or can I go back to trying to get this crap off my face?"

"Actually, I just got off the phone with an Angela over at the Jeffersonian." Booth wanted to roll his eyes knowing that it couldn't have been good and barely refrained from doing so. "She had some very strong words for me. Something about an engagement between you and Temperance and me allowing the two of you to continue to be partners if I want to remain tattoo-less. Is it true?"

"What? About the tattoos?" he asked, just to scare Hacker more, and not wanting to make things too easy for him after he laughed about the goop on his face. "Oh, yeah… Hodgins got two nice ones from his father-in-law. One word from Angela and he'll come… Wonder what he'd do to you… the first one Hodgins got was of Angela for breaking her heart… the second was of Angela's dad for not letting him name the baby… He'd probably choose something good for you…"

"I meant about you and Temperance?"

Booth smiled. "Yes, sir. It's true."

"And I wasn't informed before because… I still am your boss."

"It's new and actually we hadn't told anyone. Angela saw the second ring and figured it out herself."

"Second ring?"

"Yeah…" Booth shrugged, not elaborating.

"Hey, Booth," an agent called from behind Hacker. "Sir," the agent nodded to Hacker. "Sorry to interrupt, but you got a pie delivery from Angela at the Jeffersonian," the agent held the box a little higher so that Booth could see it. Booth groaned.

"Just put it in the break room and tell people to help themselves," he told the agent. The agent nodded and left. "I'm going to need to have a serious chat with Angela," Booth muttered to himself.

"I thought Sweets said you loved pie?" Hacker questioned. Booth was now thinking that it wasn't only Angela that he needed to have words with.

"Yeah well... going pie-less after… let's just say I'm going pie-less for a while…" Hacker just shook his head…

"Oh and Angela had said something about not being able to send you on any assignments where you would need to fly to for a few days and to not even think about transferring you somewhere… Any ideas what she was talking about?" Booth groaned.

"I am so gonna have a long chat with Angela…" he said again, before looking to his boss. "Bones put a ring in a pie to propose," he told Hacker as simply as he could. It took him a minute but he eventually realized what Booth was implying. Hacker snorted and then burst out laughing.

"You ate the ring!" He said still laughing. Booth had the strong urge to chuck the stress-ball sitting on his desk at Hacker's head. He was barely resisting the urge.

Hacker eventually composed himself and straightened up. "Right… well…" Hacker moved closer to Booth's desk and dropped the large stack of files that were in his arms. Booth raised an eyebrow and Hacker knew he was looking for an explanation. "Some extra paperwork that I need to get done. I figured you wouldn't mind so that I can put in a good word that your partnership remains intact." Hacker said turning to leave the room. He turned back when he reached the doorway. "Oh, and I need those ASAP." He left. Booth growled as he left. He picked up the phone and punched in a number. He spoke after the other person answered.

"Angela, we need to have a serious conversation about you scaring the shit out of Hacker and getting me more paperwork. You can also be the one to tell Bones that I'll be stuck working on said paperwork because of you till late tonight…"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Hacker... let me know what you think... I've also noticed that I've been stuck with 4 reviews or less for chapters for a while... the next chapter is basically written and just needs proof reading but I have responsibilities that I should be doing during the week... bring the reviews above 4 and I may be more motivated to put off the stuff I should be doing and give you an early chapter... otherwise Sunday again...<strong>


	18. Shaw

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Shaw as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**So, early chapter since the increase in reviews from 4 to 5...**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaw<strong>

"Um… sir?" Shaw said somewhat timidly from the doorway. She was holding a large box in front of her. Booth motioned for her to come in. She came in cautiously. "You have a few more… deliveries… sir." Booth just groaned.

"Let me guess… more pies…"

"Yes, sir." Booth groaned again.

"Let me guess a few of the smart-ass agents in the department again…"

"Um…" Shaw said, not knowing how to answer. If she answered yes and it got back to them, well she was already the rookie and didn't want to be completely shunned, but saying no wasn't an option since she wanted to get on Booth's good side still. Booth just chuckled at her look of horror in trying to answer that question.

"Relax, it was a rhetorical question." She relaxed a little.

"Sir… do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Bones baked a ring into the pie to propose. I ate the ring... Word gets around fast when Angela is the first to find out."

"How did you…"

"FBI Agent… We read people… It was kind of obvious that you were going to start wondering why all the pies were coming in."

"Right so… um…"

"Agents keep sending them to be funny 'cause they know I keep sending the pies to the break room so they can then pig out while working."

"Smart."

"Annoying. This has got to be like the… How many you got there?"

"Three, sir. One from—"

"I really don't care from who. It's better for their safety that I don't know anyway. But anyway this has got to be like the sixth or seventh I've sent down today. There's probably enough in the break room to last for weeks."

"Right, well, do you need anything else, sir?"

"Yeah… if any more come to you don't even let me know; just bring them to the break room."

"Sure, sir. No problem."

"Thanks Shaw… Oh and can you make a couple calls and see if you can get me and Bones a case. She's bored."

"Sir… isn't that like hoping for a murder?"

"She didn't say it had to be fresh. In fact she'd probably prefer an older one anyway less flesh and slimy parts…"

"Um… sir…" Shaw said, not sure if he was being serious or not.

"Yeah… that does sound really bad… forget I said anything… but if anything comes in, I'm your first call. Got it."

"Um… right… sir…" she said fleeing before he could give her anymore weird requests.

"Thanks, Shaw," he called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Shaw... Let me know what you think... can we increase reviews to 6 for another early chapter?<strong>


	19. Michael Hodgins

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Michael Hodgins as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**I have this one being a little different than the others. This one is set further into the future.**

**In case any of you didn't see it I updated sometime during the past week as well with Shaw's reaction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Hodgins<strong>

"Hey, dad, can we talk for a minute?" Michael asked coming into his dad's work area at the lab. He didn't live with his parents, but he was still at the lab often.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Hodgins asked his son, turning away from the chemicals that he was mixing.

"I need some help."

"You aren't in trouble are you?"

"No. I… Iwanttoaskhertomarryme…" he said quickly.

"What?"

"I want to ask her to marry me," he said a little slower. "But I don't know how." Hodgins snorted. "You're looking at me for advice on that."

"Well, yeah."

"I married your mom in jail… There wasn't exactly a proposal… Granted before that we had been together years before and I asked her… She shot me down… then I didn't ask her and she said yes to my non-proposal… Sorry kiddo… I got crap for you." Michael saw Booth coming up behind Hodgins.

"Hey, guys," Booth said as he approached. "What's up?"

"How'd you do it?" Michael asked Booth. Booth just looked confused.

"How'd I do what?"

"He's thinking of proposing. He just asked me for ideas," Hodgins explained.

"Ah…" Booth thought for a minute turning his back to Hodgins to face Michael. "Wow…" He thought for a minute again. "My advice. Don't bother. Let them. It might actually work then and a yes might be heard."

"Huh?" Michael was confused.

"Booth proposed to two different women. Both shot him down. Dr. B. finally asked him to marry her by baking a ring into a pie which ended with Booth eating the ring too." Hodgins said, trying to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, thanks Hodgins." Booth saw that Michael was trying to hold back the laughter. "Go ahead." Michael burst after he was given permission. "Ok. It's not that funny. I couldn't eat pies for a while after it."

"Is there something about the Jeffersonian that gets all the guys to get shot down when they ask?"

"That's what I think," Hodgins said.

"Nah, Rebecca was before the Jeffersonian for me. It's probably your weirdness and my charm that kept putting them off," Booth joked with Hodgins.

"You wish. It was probably more your overprotectiveness." Booth just shrugged.

"So you got nothing for me."

"Nope, Kiddo, sorry."

"Talk to Parker. He spoke to Bones and she must have told him something good since he got a yes first try when he asked his girlfriend."

"Ok. Thanks. See ya," Michael said leaving.

"We really—" Booth was cut off by the sound of an explosion and something sticky hitting the back of his head. He raised his hand to the back of his head for it to come back sticky with goop. He looked to Hodgins, who was getting ready to run.

"Yeah… It should wash out… I'm just gonna…" he took off running, before Booth could shoot him.

"HODGINS!" could be heard throughout the lab.

Yeah. Hodgins was definitely dead when Booth caught up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Michael... Let me know what you think... We seem to be stuck on 5 reviewscomments, whatever you want to call them now... can we get it to 6 for an early chapter?...**


	20. Hank Lutrell

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Hank Lutrell as requested by a friend of mine… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hank Lutrell<strong>

"Yo, Booth!" someone shouted from further behind him as he was attempting to leave the courthouse. Booth turned around and broke out in a grin at Hank wheeling himself toward Booth.

"Hank! Good to see ya man! How's it going?" Booth said, happily, leaning down to give him a real guy hug.

"Better now that I can kick your ass. Haven't you ever heard of picking up the phone or dropping by once in a while."

"Sorry, man. A lot's been going on for a while."

"So I've noticed. Jenny and the kids keep asking about you still. You're coming over for dinner tomorrow night," Hank told him, not giving him an option. "You still working with the bone lady?"

"Yeah," he said smiling happy.

"Good, bring her too. While I've heard about your cases from other sources, I haven't heard much after you got back from some trip years ago. What was that about anyway?"

"I went back to the army for a year to train them."

"What happened to you were never going back?"

"Things happened. It was harder to stay in DC at the time. They kept pushing me to go. It seemed to be the only choice at the time."

"Bone lady and you were having problems," Hank said knowingly.

"Nah, we're good. Solid." Booth smiled. "Actually…" Booth trailed off. "You know what? You'll have to wait until dinner to find out." Booth started walking away.

"That's just cruel, man!" Hank called after him. He heard Booth chuckle as he continued to walk, waving over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The following day found Booth and Brennan standing in front of the door to Hank's home. Booth knocked on the door and Jenny came to answer it.<p>

"Hey," she said smiling. "Sorry, the kids are out tonight actually, so it'll just be the four of us." She moved to the side to let them in.

"How are you, Jenny?" Booth asked as they walked in.

"Much better now that you two are finally here and Hank can stop ranting about what you refused to tell him yesterday. He's been going nuts trying to figure it out."

"I swear you know how to piss me off more than the lawyers in my court room," Hank told, wheeling himself into the room. Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, well, it's a skill," he said, shrugging.

"Dr. Brennan," Hank said, trying to lay on the charm. "You'll be kind, won't you and tell me what I would like to know," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, really laying the charm on. "You look beautiful." Hank felt a thump on the back of his head and looked to his wife. She had just smacked him upside his head. He caught the message. "But you look gorgeous," he told his wife. "I love you," he added.

"Nice save," she told him. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes and you can tell him the big news after, but only if you really want to otherwise he can deal."

"But…" Hank said, trailing off. Booth chuckled.

"Looks like someone's in the dog house now!"

"Shut up, Booth."

Jenny had then called out to them that the food was ready and they all went in to eat.

Over the course of the meal, the four caught up with each other's lives. Hank had heard about their daughter from other sources and Booth and Brennan spoke about her throughout the course of the meal. Toward the end of the meal something caught Hank's eye.

"Oh my god," he said interrupting Booth's latest story about his daughter. Booth fell silent and everyone stared at him. "When did that happen?" Booth realized that Hank finally noticed the ring on Brennan's finger. He decided to play with his friend for a while though.

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe—" Brennan started to say and Booth squeezed her thigh gently, hoping to convey the message that he wanted to have some fun first. She got the message and fell silent.

"Come on, Booth!" Hank said, almost whining sounding. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Booth just shook his head as Jenny watched, still confused herself about what was going on.

"Nope, sorry. I don't. Maybe you finally really have gone crazy. I can't think of anything you could be talking about."

"The damn ring, Booth! When did you ask her!"

"As I said, Hank, I have no idea what you are talking about. Ask her what?"

"To marry her, you moron!"

"Bones," he said to her, seeing if she wanted to take over.

"He never asked me to marry him."

"So the ring…"

"Is an engagement ring, yes."

"Then… what… I'm lost…"

"She obviously asked him," Jenny told Hank.

"But that's… not normal…" Hank said trailing off.

"And now he expects us to be normal… after everything he just got caught up with in our lives, he expects us to do something the normal way. Where was he during dinner," Booth said to Brennan. "Why would you think we could ever do something normally?" he added to Hank.

Hank just shook his head. "Yeah, good question. Do I even want to know?"

"Probably—" Booth started to say when he was cut off by Brennan.

"I baked a ring into a pie to ask him. It was not a very successful plan."

Hank had been drinking from his water glass when she spoke. He spewed out some water when he started to laugh. "Let me guess, the idiot ate the ring inhaling the pie"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Hank," Booth said sarcastically.

"I always told you that you'd regret always inhaling pie at some point. I never thought you'd eat your engagement ring in one though. I am so not letting you live that one down," Hank told Booth still laughing. Booth huffed in pretend annoyance, but the smile gave him away that he wasn't really too annoyed by the jabs. Jenny just smiled.

"So, should we skip the pie I made for dessert like Hank suggested and just bring out the ice cream?"

"Nah. I'm over my fear of eating pie," Booth told her. She went back into the kitchen to get the pie and ice cream.

"Make sure you take out the prizes hidden inside before you bring it out. Don't want another pie mishap," Hank joked to her.

"Ha, ha, Hank. You're a real comedian." Hank just shrugged.

"Someone's got to be to put up with your ugly mug. I still don't see how the lovely Dr. Brennan's put up with that ugly mug of yours for so long," he teased Booth. "She is much too good looking for you." He felt a thump on the back of his head again from his wife.

"At least I won't be the one sleeping in the dog house tonight."

"Shut up, Booth."

The rest of the evening passed quickly with Booth and Hank continuing to make friendly jabs at each other and Brennan and Jenny having a decent conversation while rolling their eyes about the men.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Hank... let me know what you think... still looking for 6 reviews for an early chapter...<strong>


	21. Goodman

**So we hit 6 reviews for an early chapter and here it is as promised... can we get to 7 for another early one?**

**Wow... you guys are awesome... hit over 100 reviews... thanks! **

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Goodman as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Goodman<strong>

"Dr. Goodman!" a voice called from behind him as he was walking toward the entrance of the Jeffersonian. He turned around and saw Hodgins running to catch up with him, carrying a large box.

"Stay back with that box, Dr. Hodgins. This is a new suit. I don't need more frozen pig guts on me again."

"It was only the once!"

"And I'm sure you've done other idiotic things since I left." Hodgins didn't respond to that comment, knowing that he couldn't dispute it.

"You're safe from the box. It's a ton of cookbooks. My wife is going a little crazy with the planning for the party and since Booth and Dr. B are out today she's having me bring in everything so she can continue looking through everything for recipes she wants to use," Hodgins told him as they continued to walk into the building.

"Wife?" Goodman asked stunned. Then he processed everything that Hodgins had said. "Dr. Brennan took a day off?"

"Yeah, Angela's been trying to decide what types of food to serve for the engagement party and Booth and Brennan are home with Christine today because she hasn't been feeling well so Angela figures she can work more on the engagement party without Dr. B telling her that they don't need anything fancy and big and something about valuable lab time."

"Christine? Engagement?"

"Yeah, their daughter and Dr. B finally asked Booth to marry her. Me and Ange also have a son, Michael. You missed a lot."

"Obviously." They entered Angela's office. Hodgins put the box on the floor.

"Dr. Goodman!" Angela said, hugging him when she saw him. He looked a little uncomfortable again. "What are you doing back?"

"Well, one of the directors called me up the other day looking to discuss me possibly returning. What's this I hear about a Christine and engagement though?" Angela moved over to the box to start unpacking it as he was speaking.

"Christine is Booth and Bren's daughter. Bren finally asked Booth to marry him, but they didn't want a huge fuss over a party and such so I kind of forced it on them." She pulled out one of the books from the box and looked to Hodgins. "I told you we didn't need the pie cookbook. Booth's going pie-less remember."

"I figured that's not going to last so to bring it anyway. Can't hurt to be prepared."

"Pie-less? Engagement?" Hodgins and Angela looked over to see the confusion on Goodman's face.

"Bren baked an engagement ring into a pie to propose. Booth ate the ring… So, you're thinking about coming back to the lab."

"Well, I was. I'm thinking maybe somewhere else at the Jeffersonian now though. You people give me way too much stress and I don't miss cleaning up after your messes," he said, looking at Hodgins toward the end.

"I hear that one," Cam said coming into the office. "It's good to see you, Dr. Goodman." She looked to Hodgins. "What's this I hear about you bringing in a large box? What the hell are you planning to do to my lab now?"

"Why do you always assume I'm up to something bad?" Cam just looked at him. "Ok. I know I have a tendency to try new experiments but they're normally case related and we don't have one right now."

"When has that stopped you before. You get an idea when we're free and it doesn't stop you from doing it even when there's no reason to do it."

"Don't worry, Cam. It's just cookbooks for me. Since Bren's out I'm continuing my planning for their party. I'll keep an eye on Jack to make sure that he doesn't destroy anything."

"Thank you." Cam then looked to Goodman. "Dr. Goodman," she said. He didn't respond and looked a little stunned. "Dr. Goodman," she called a little louder. He snapped out of it.

"Huh…What?"

"I know it's quite easy for the lab and Booth and Brennan to knock a lot of points off your IQ, but don't you have an appointment with the directors to get to."

"Yes. I'm just going to…" he said pointing to the door and starting to walk out.

"We'll see you soon?" she asked, having a feeling that she already knew the answer. Goodman just laughed.

"Dr. Saroyan, if I do take a job at the Jeffersonian again it will be in a department far on the other side so that what's remaining of my sanity remains. I still haven't gotten enough of it back that I lost because of him all those years ago." He then left.

"I hear that one," Cam told him, following him out of the office.

"I'm not that bad!" he called after them. He then looked to Angela. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

She got up from the floor and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, Jack," she said leaving the office herself.

"You didn't answer my question!" he called after her. He decided to sit on her couch to wait for her to answer the question. He sat in silence for a few moments. "I wonder which squintern is on today?" he said to himself. "Wendell? Finn? Maybe we can get a case or something to do…" he felt a thump on the back of his head and looked behind him to see his wife.

"Now do you see why I refuse to answer that question?"

"Maybe…" he trailed off. "I still don't think I'm that bad." Angela just raised her eyebrows. "Ok, so maybe I can be, but—"

"Nope, don't want to hear it. Now get out of my office so I can get to planning and try to stay out of trouble."

"But—" She pointed to the door and he shut up. He walked to the door. "Hey! Wendell! Finn! Either of you here?" he called as he left.

Angela went to the door, shaking her head. She closed the door this way when Hodgins blew something up she could pretend that she had no clue he was looking to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Goodman... let me know what you think... looking for 7 reviews now for an early chapter...<strong>


	22. Cullen

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Cullen as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**I will also not have internet access from Wednesday for a little over 2 weeks probably... I'll post the next chapter when I have access... unless I get 7 reviews for this chapter before Wednesday and would be able to give you an early update...**

**This one I also took a different approach for and actually wrote it in first person. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen<strong>

My wife and I were casually walking down one of the beaches on Maui. We had decided recently that we had wanted to take a trip and see the many islands of Hawaii.

As we were walking I was casually looking at the sunbathers. Even after all of these years of not being with the FBI, I was still constantly looking at people's actions.

I had to do a quick double-take seeing two of them. There was no way it could be them. They were obsessed with work and it looked like they were actually relaxing. They would never do either, and if they still bicker as much as they did back then they'd kill each other.

"I think I might need to get my eyes checked," I told my wife.

"Why?"

"Because that looks like Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan up ahead."

"That is them I think. Let's go say hello."

"But they look like they're relaxing. They don't relax ever. You remember that."

"I also remember you thinking Booth was a pain in the ass, so you're looking for an excuse to stay away."

As we got closer I noticed that they were both very close together and that both of their eyes were shut. Booth must have sensed someone coming toward them because his eyes popped open as we got pretty close. He quickly noticed my wife and I and practically jumped out of his skin as he sat up to look at us. He must have jostled Dr. Brennan because she opened up her eyes and sat up as well when she noticed us.

"Sir," Booth stammered as he saw us. "What are you doing here?"

"Drop the sir crap. I haven't been your boss in years. I'm on vacation with my wife. Or at least I was until I discovered your pain in the ass here. What are you both doing here? Finishing a case?"

"Nope. Honeymoon."

"Angela did the planning. She insisted on us going somewhere relaxing and romantic. I had wanted to go see Machu Pichu or somewhere else with historical significance…"

"And I told you that you better not tell Angela your plans because you would never get away with that, but you did anyway and Angela decided that we weren't spending our honeymoon traipsing through mud or ruins, but that we were going to be spending it on the beach in Hawaii."

"I'm going to go call her and make sure Christine is well behaved," Brennan said rising from the sand and giving Booth a quick kiss before taking her cell phone to move further away where she'd be able to hear better.

"Bones! She…" he trailed off as he realized that it was useless to try and stop her from calling.

"Christine?" I asked and Booth cracked into that same damn cocky smile he's always used.

"Yeah. Our daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah."

"But you're here on your honeymoon." I felt my wife send her elbow into my rib cage, but I didn't follow her message and continued to speak. "Can't you guys ever do anything normally. God you two drive me insane. Please tell me you at least proposed." Now my wife's foot came down hard on mine. Thank God we were on the beach so she wasn't wearing a pair of heels.

"Sam!" she scolded me. I saw Booth trying to hold back the laughter.

"Yeah… laugh it up, Booth. So…"

"Actually, nope. Sorry not traditional there either. She baked a ring into the pie. I did have a ring ready though. Good thing too since I ate the one in the pie."

"You ate the ring."

"Technically, he swallowed it whole. I forgot he tends to not actually chew his pie," Brennan said as she came back over. "They didn't answer. Should we be worried," Brennan said as she came back over to us.

"I tried to tell you that as you left. Remember they said they weren't going to answer our phone calls because they didn't want us worrying and that they would call IF there was a problem, which there wouldn't be."

"Yes, but they didn't pick up. They couldn't have possibly known that it was me calling. Something's wrong." My wife and I were looking back and forth between the two. It seemed as if they completely forgot we were there. It felt like we were watching a tennis match.

"Um, Bones. Caller Id. I'm fairly sure they have all of our numbers. They see our name pop up on the phone and they know not to answer."

"Your right." She looked to me. "Can I have your phone?" I just blinked, not having expected that.

"Bones!"

"What, I want to check in with them."

"You don't need to check in with them. They'd hang up anyway when they hear you."

"I can disguise my voice. I'm a good actress."

"You're loud. And what would you say to them that wouldn't make them think that someone is stalking them."

"If they thought that someone was stalking them then they should call us afterward and we would then know if they would actually call if something was wrong."

"And when they discover that it was you they wouldn't call again if someone else actually does call or something, thinking that we planned it again."

"But—"

"Wow." I ended up cutting off their tennis match and they both looked at me. I hadn't even realized that I had spoken out loud.

"What?" Booth asked me.

"How have you two not killed each other yet?" They looked at each other and then looked back to me.

"What are you talking about?" Brennan asked me.

"All of the arguing. How have you not killed each other?" They just shrugged.

"It works for us." Booth told me. I just shook my head.

"You two are worse than you were all those years ago." They just looked at each other again, turned back to me and shrugged.

"Well, we'll let you two get back to your honeymoon," I told them, guiding my wife away. I saw them relax back into the sand as we moved away, but I also heard them continue to argue about something. I was tuning out what exactly it was that they were arguing about. "Thank God I am not still his boss. I would have been sent to the insane asylum years ago. Remind me when we get home to check to see who his current boss is to send him a condolence basket…"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Cullen... let me know what you think... going for 7 reviews for an early chapter... can we do it?<strong>


	23. Perotta and Charlie

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Perotta as requested by 'SamBrace'… it's also going to have Charlie too though so you'll get his reaction here too… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**You guys are awesome with the reviews... sorry I didn't get it up as soon as the 7th review came in but this is the first chance I've had to get it up.**

****I will also not have internet access from Wednesday for a little over 2 weeks probably... I'll post the next chapter when I have access... unless I get 8 reviews for this chapter before Wednesday and would be able to give you an early update...****

* * *

><p><strong>Perotta and Charlie<strong>

She walked into the Booth's office and saw him sitting at his desk going over a file.

"So, I hear that you requested my presence back in D.C. for a while to work with the squints. What happened? Your people finally get to be too much for you?" she asked. Booth looked up from his file.

"Good to see you again, Perotta. And no, it's just temporary. The squints prefer to work with you when I'm not there so that they don't have to break in a new agent and since I'll be on my honeymoon I kind of won't be available."

"Wow. I've missed a lot. Congratulations." She then noticed a picture of a little girl in his son's arms. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the picture.

"Parker and my daughter, Christine. I guess you haven't been keeping track of the happenings in D.C.?"

"Not of personal stuff anyway. So," she started to say, getting back on track to her assignment, "when do I start and I'm guessing that you'd still prefer for me to try to keep Dr. Brennan out of the field while you're on your honeymoon, even though we both know that will never work." Booth just laughed.

"She better stay out of the field while I'm on my honeymoon. If we get stuck investigating a murder on our honeymoon I might just be a little cranky."

"Wait. Dr. Brennan is going with you?"

"She better be since it's our honeymoon and wedding and I don't plan on doing either alone."

"You and Dr. Brennan?"

"Wow, you've been living under a shoe for a while, haven't you? Yes, and that's our daughter too before you ask."

"Wow. Congratulations again. I have to say though it's about time. It was disgusting hearing you drool all over her while you were high on vicodin," she said laughing.

"Oh, God! I don't want to know what I said then, do I?"

"Probably not. So you finally got the guts to ask her out and then to marry you."

"Well, not exactly. I asked her, she said no, sometime later we ended up getting together and she actually asked me to marry her."

"Do we even want to know how she asked?" a new voice said from the doorway. Booth looked to the doorway.

"Good to see you back, Charlie. Perotta, Charlie… Charlie, Perotta…" Booth introduced them. Charlie's great with finding information you may need so I asked for him to come back for a while too to assist with you and the squints.

"So how'd she ask? I didn't think she was open to marriage," Charlie told him.

"Things change," Booth told him.

"Come on you're not going to leave us hanging, are you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I think I will."

"Agent Booth," a new voice said from the doorway. The three in the office turned to look at the door and saw Sweets standing there with a box. "This got delivered to my office by mistake for you. It's a pie again. You taking them again or still send to the break room."

"Ugh, again. Either of you want it?" he asked Perotta and Charlie.

"I'll take it," Charlie said and Sweets handed him the box. "But I thought you love pie?" he asked.

"That was until Dr. Brennan backed a ring into a pie to ask him to marry her and he ate it," Sweets told him. Both Perotta and Charlie laughed until they caught Booth's glare.

"You can leave now, Sweets," Booth said, making it clear that it was more than just a suggestion if he wanted to make it out of the office in one piece.

"Right," he said, leaving quickly.

"Now," Booth said, turning to Perotta and Charlie, "go get settled in. I'll give you both a call on our last day before we start taking off. Knowing Bones I'll be working up until the day of the wedding and so help the person who finds a dead body on the day of the wedding 'cause I don't plan on investigating on my wedding day." He turned back to his files and it was clear to them that they were being dismissed. They left the office.

Once they were out of earshot they started to laugh.

"Ten bucks says one of them gets a call on the day of the wedding that they have a case and that Dr. Brennan goes to look at the body in her dress after Booth loses the argument," Perotta said to him.

"So not taking that bet. If Booth finds out we're betting on his unluckiness with the timings of cases he'd kill us. On the plus side we're back in the D.C. office and may not really have anything to do while we're here if no case comes in. Plenty of free time."

"True, but it would work for me," Perotta said as they continued walking to the desks that they were going to be using while they were there.

"Think we should send a pie to the reception for them."

"I think you should definitely update your will if you do that and make sure that you don't mind it if your body's never found."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll send them a gift card or something. I'll catch you around if we get a case. Let me know what you need." They then went their separate ways to settle into the desks that they were borrowing while they were there.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Perotta and Charlie... let me know what you thought... can we get 8 reviews for another early chapter... only 3 reactions left unless people have others that they want to see that are not one of those three...<strong>


	24. Brennan's Former Doorman

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from the doorman of Brennan's former building as requested by 'jsboneslover'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**I have also received 2 reviews recently looking for a reaction from Hannah, Shaw, and the Squinterns. Those have already been done. Go back to chapter 13, 18, or 11 respectively.**

**This one I have in first person from one of the doorman's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brennan's Former Doorman<strong>

I was drinking my coffee and reading the morning paper when an article in the paper caught my attention and I almost wore my coffee all over me at the heading.

_Dr. Temperance Brennan, Best Selling Author and Forensic Anthropologist Marries Long Time Partner Seeley Booth of the FBI._

I put down my coffee before I could actually wear it and skimmed the article which had quotes from an interview with the two of them. Some of them I found fairly amusing after having known them for as long as I did. I always did think they were perfect for each other. They were both hardheaded and stubborn.

I really miss her living in my building. They had some very interesting conversations coming into the building at times which never failed to amuse me.

I remember one of them clearly to this day. It was of how marriage is archaic.

Wonder how he got her to say yes. I can't imagine it would have been easy. They never do anything easy.

Thinking about it, knowing them, hell she probably asked him. If she hadn't he probably would have needed to study different cultures to prove to her that marriage wasn't archaic and as much as he loves her I really don't think he'd have the patience for all that research.

It probably also backfired on them too since they can never get a break.

I realized that I still have their new address of their home on file at the building.

I should send them a pie and fruit basket to congratulate them. I remember he always loved a good pie and she would enjoy a fruit basket since the fruit wasn't cooked.

* * *

><p>About a week later I was sitting at my table going through my mail. I noticed that I had a letter from them. I moved the bills and junk to the side and opened it. It was just a short little message but it made me laugh.<p>

_Thank you for the fruit basket and pie. The fruit basket was delicious. Our friends also greatly enjoyed the pie. Booth is still a little afraid of pies after I baked a ring in one to propose to him and he ate the ring so he was a little afraid of eating it. He said to thank you for the gesture anyway though as well as the fruit basket._

_Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth_

I couldn't help but to laugh at how I was right. Their life can never be simple and easy and they can never do anything normally.

It's really a pity that they moved to a new house. It's not a bad thing that they bought a new house together that they made their own. It's just a pity that they left me behind because they provided me with great entertainment any time the two of them were together.

The person who moved in after they moved out is a little… eccentric, let's say to be polite, but it's still not the same. He's just funny in an odd sort of way. Not an amusing way.

Man, I really miss those two.

I wonder if they're going to invite me to the wedding. Something is bound to happen there.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the doorman... let me know what you think... can we get 8 reviews for an early chapter?<strong>


	25. Avalon Harmonia

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Avalon Harmonia as requested by 'petuniatc'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Avalon Harmonia<strong>

Angela was sitting on her office floor with wedding magazines and cookbooks spread all around her. She was trying to plan the perfect wedding for Booth and Brennan. Of course it would probably be easier if they would give her input. Booth didn't really mind what type of wedding they were going to have as long as family was there and it fit with them and Brennan didn't really care about the planning of the little details.

She was so looking forward to the argument that she knew was going to ensue when she finally brings up the tradition of the bride wearing white and being led down the aisle by her father. That was bound to be a great conversation.

She looked up as she saw a familiar person out of the corner of her eye coming toward the office. The person entered the office.

"Avalon! I wasn't expecting a visit. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to stop by for a visit after—" Avalon was cut off by the ringing of Angela's phone.

"Sorry, give me a minute," Angela told her as she went to pick up the phone.

"You are going to want to hold the phone away from your ear," Avalon warned her as she lifted the phone. Angela just looked at her like she was crazy as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Angela said. She quickly moved the phone away from her ear at Booth's yells through the phone. When it sounded like he stopped she moved it back to her ear. "Are you finished yelling now and can you calmly and more quietly explain what crawled up your ass again?" She knew that he was still annoyed because of the extra paperwork coming in from Hacker, but had no idea what caused this new rant. She listened to him speak and couldn't stop a grin from forming as he explained. She looked over to Avalon as her grin widened as she shook her head at Avalon. After he stopped speaking, she spoke again. "No, I didn't tell her. I haven't spoken to her in a while. She must have just known." She listened to him speak again. "What can I say… she's good…" He spoke again. "Yes, I'm sure I didn't tell her anything…" He spoke again. "No, I didn't know she was going to do that. I didn't even know she knew…" He spoke again and she smiled wider. "That's ok… I've gotten used to you yelling at me on the phone after you get more paperwork from your boss. I'm going to need a new eardrum soon though if you keep it up. You should get back to your paperwork." He spoke again. "Have fun. Bye." After she hung up she looked to Avalon again and started laughing. After she started calming down Avalon spoke.

"That was Agent Booth I take it," Avalon said.

"Please tell me you didn't really leave him a pie on his desk with a note saying 'Congratulations, sorry that this pie is just the crust, but you don't have to worry about something inedible in it if you fill it yourself.'" Avalon just shrugged.

"I didn't know what his favorite pie filling was so I figured let him fill it himself."

"You do know that Bren is the one to propose to him by baking a ring into a pie for him right?" She just shrugged again.

"It's all in the cards. I need to be leaving now. I just wanted to stop by after delivering his gift to say hello, but I'll let you get back to planning the wedding." She started to leave the room, but turned around just before she actually did leave. "You're also going to want to put on the list of things needed for the wedding and reception a cell phone signal scrambler." Avalon then turned around and left.

Angela had no idea what she was talking about but she had been right about needing to keep the phone away from her ear, so the scrambler was definitely going on the list, just in case she was right again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Avalon... let me know what you think... can we get 9 reviews for an early chapter?<strong>


	26. The Diner Waitresses

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from the Diner Waitresses as requested by 'jsboneslover'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**Also, sorry, but I have to somewhat close requests for this story because A. I think I've hit everyone significant in their lives and even everyone not so significant. and B. I started this story as a one-shot... the proposal... By the time this is all posted there will be 31 chapters of reactions (and that's because I put all the squinterns in 1 chapter if I didn't I'd be up to 36.) However I am saying that I am only somewhat closing requests, you can still request a person that I have not done or is not on the list of people I haven't posted (I will put the list of who I have left at the bottom) and if I think that they are significant in the series and think of a good idea for them quickly I will write it. Sorry to do this but I have a couple other Bones stories I'm working on that I want to go focusing on.**

**I am also planning on at some point writing a sequel to this one of the actual wedding if there is an interest. Is there an interest?**

**This one I have in first person from one of the waitress's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Waitresses at the Royal Diner<strong>

I saw them walking into the diner as usual for dinner. They were bickering about something as usual and their daughter wasn't with them so I am guessing that she was being watched by one of their friends.

I saw him nod to me and knew that he meant for me to put in their standard order.

A short moment later, I was at their table with their drinks. I almost dropped them when I saw the ring that was on her finger. I was able to quickly compose myself before they noticed and put their drinks on the table. I quickly left the table after telling them their food should be out shortly.

I quickly grabbed one of the other waitresses and one of my closest friends and dragged her back to the kitchen.

"What?" she asked. I could see that she was somewhat amused by my seemingly frantic state.

"He finally asked her!"

"What?" She wasn't following what I was telling her.

"Agent Booth finally asked Dr. Brennan to marry him! You should have seen the ring!"

"Ok, maybe you are under too much stress and are seeing things now. They were dancing around each other for so long that now you just want to see a ring so you are. Maybe you need a break."

"I know what I saw!"

"Are you sure that it's not just because it's your week in the betting pool?" I saw that their food was now ready.

"Fine. You go bring them their food and let me know if you see the ring too."

"Fine." I watched as she grabbed the food and left the kitchen. I decided to wait there for a few moments, knowing that she'd be back.

I was right. After she dropped off the food she came back, eyes wide.

"Holy crap. Did you see that ring? They were even bickering about who was making the arrangements for the wedding, whether they were going to be able to do them themselves or if Angela was going to take over." She sounded slightly dazed to me.

"Told you. Now I believe that you pointed out that it was my week in the betting pool…" I said trailing off.

"Yeah, yeah… go claim your prize at the end of your shift." She started to leave the kitchen but turned back to me for a minute. "Don't forget his pie and their coffees."

"Yeah, I know." I started getting that stuff together to bring out to them by putting on a fresh pot. I also took care of a couple of other tables as I was waiting for the coffee to brew.

When I got back to the kitchen I poured two mugs of coffee for them and cut a slice of our apple pie for him. I brought all three items out to their table and put the coffees down first followed by the pie in front of him. I noticed that he looked slightly sick after I put the pie on the table.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. "You look slightly sick."

"Fine," he said to me. "I just realized that I'm not really as hungry as I thought I was."

"I can have it wrapped up for you to bring home with you later if you would like."

"No!" he said quickly, and somewhat loudly, making me jump slightly from being startled. "Sorry," he apologized, flashing me a smile. God, I'm jealous. She must have gotten one of the last hot guys on the planet that is actually caring. I'll be sure that my husband never finds out about that thought of mine though. He may be sweet but over the years he's started to go bald and get fat and just really isn't the eye candy he used to be anymore. I was brought out of my current musings by his rambling explanation of how it didn't pay because he probably wouldn't have enough room for it later anyway either. She then got my attention when she started speaking.

"Booth, your fear is irrational," she told him. I thought that was an interesting comment. That was a new one. Him being afraid of pie. He just had it a few days ago here and practically swallowed it whole.

"Bones, I'm not afraid of pie. I'm just slightly hesitant about what is actually in the pie now," he told her. I thought that they forgot that I was standing there until I saw her look to me.

"Will you please explain to him that there is nothing circular and metal baked into the pie and that he does not need to worry about swallowing anything inedible?" Ok, now I was really confused.

"Um, what?"

"I baked a ring into a pie to propose to him. He ate the ring and is now afraid that if he eats another pie he might eat another ring which is absolutely ridiculous because I don't believe anyone else would propose to him or bake a ring into a pie for him." I had no idea how I was supposed to respond to that. Thankfully he saved us all from that weird conversation by asking for the bill.

"Right," I said, hurrying away from the table to go add it up. I quickly brought it over to them and made my escape before they could drag me into another weird discussion.

I was waiting on another table as I saw them stand up and get ready to leave. I could still hear them bickering about something as they walked out of the diner. I just shook my head slightly about those two while listing to these customers' orders. I've gotten good enough over the years where I don't need to have my sole focus on writing down orders. They caught my attention though when they made a comment about those two.

"Wow, why were they here together if they hate each other?" I just laughed as I realized that they were from out of town and had no idea that it was normal for them.

"They've been regulars here for years and honestly, you should be more worried when they are being polite to each other. That's when you know something is wrong. They love to bicker and it works for them." He just shook his head, clearly in disbelief but didn't say anything else. I went to go put in their orders.

I was thinking as I did that though. Maybe my friend was right. Maybe I should take a break and go on vacation for a while before they do send me to the happy house. I'll have to talk it over with my husband later and look at our schedules…

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the waitress... let me know what you think... can we get 9 reviews for an early chapter?<strong>

**Ok, so the people I still have left are: Brennan's classmates, Oliver Laurier, Tutti, Angela's Dad, and two surprises who I will still not name.**


	27. Brennan's Classmates

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Brennan's Classmates as requested by a guest reviewer… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Brennan's Classmates<strong>

They were stuck going to another high school reunion at Burtonsville for Brennan and she was less than thrilled with the idea of going. Booth insisted on them going again though so that they could see again what a success she's become. They were only staying for the one day and night thankfully though because she was able to convince Booth that they only really needed to attend the dance. Angela had volunteered to watch Christine while they were there.

They were walking in when Brennan asked him a question.

"So this time are you Bobby Kent my husband, or are you Seeley Booth, my husband?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that little detail… um… I'm Seeley Booth, your husband. Sometime after the reunion you found out about how Bobby was really lazy and you filed for divorce and in that process also found out Bobby Kent wasn't his real name. You then found out that he had a much better looking identical twin brother who is an FBI agent, me. We hit it off pretty quickly. You discovered I was much better than my brother and as they say the rest is history." She just laughed at his quickly constructed story.

"We should probably just go with the truth, that you were undercover back then for the case. Besides, it is impossible to be identical to and better looking than someone else."

"Hey, you two," a voice said from behind them. It was the Sheriff, Becky Conway. "There isn't another case that I don't know about, is there?"

"Nope, just here for the reunion this time," Booth said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Becky asked Booth. "I thought you were just her FBI partner." Booth just shrugged.

"Things change. We have a daughter at home." He took out his phone and pulled up a picture of her to show off.

"Wow, congratulations. Things really do change. I guess it would be bad of me to start hitting on you again, huh. Although, I'm still free if things aren't working out between you two that well."

"Actually, we're married now and things are going well," Booth said smiling.

"Nice, so what happened to Bobby?"

"Well, according to Booth, I finally discovered shortly after the reunion that he was lazy and that Bobby wasn't even his real name. I then found out he had a better looking identical twin and we, what did you say before, hit it off and the rest was history?"

"Yeah…" Booth said, realizing now that the story he concocted was ridiculous. Becky just laughed.

"That is one of the more ridiculous ideas I've ever heard. You'd be better off just coming clean."

"Maybe, but then she looks bad again back then for lying."

"Or she looks good for solving a murder," Becky pointed out.

"She has a point, Booth."

"Morticia!" A voice called out. The three turned to look at who just appeared. It was Carrie Turner. When she got closer she noticed Booth standing there. "Wow, Bobby! I thought for sure I wouldn't be lucky enough to see you again. I was hoping that you would call me up for a while when things didn't work out between you and Morticia."

"Actually, that's Seeley Booth, Temperance's new husband. Apparently Bobby was a fraud and that wasn't even his real name. Seeley here is his better looking identical twin," Becky told her, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter at the absurd story.

"Wow, so are things working out for you or—" Becky interrupted her.

"I already tried that one. Apparently things are going well for them."

"Pity, can I get your brother's number than?" Becky snorted trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this one. He just glared at her.

"Actually, he travels a lot so he doesn't have a number 'cause he's broke most of the time and can't afford one." Becky just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, give it up! This is getting more and more ridiculous!" She looked at Carrie. "At the last reunion they were working the case of who killed Evelyn and he was undercover as Bobby."

"Oh, well… I'm going to go in then…" Carrie said as she went into the gym where the dance was being held.

"That wasn't a bad idea actually. She can still assume that we were married then and that I just changed my name to go undercover. Why didn't I think of that?"

"That's why women are smarter than men," Becky told him. "I'll see you both inside." She then went inside herself.

"So, Bones, ready to head in?"

"Actually, I'd like to go see if we can find Mr. Buxley first. I'd like to talk to him."

"Ok. I'll see you inside in a little while then."

"You don't want to come see Mr. Buxley again, too?"

"Not really. Just thinking about him still kind of creeps me out," he grimaced as he spoke.

"Ok. I'll be in soon," Brennan shrugged and started walking down the hallway. Booth went inside.

* * *

><p>Brennan eventually came to the shop class room where she figured he'd be again. She walked into the room and didn't see the person in the shadows until they spoke and stepped out.<p>

"Temperance, I didn't think you'd come this time without a murder. It's good to see you again," Mr. Buxley spoke.

"It's good to see you again as well, Mr. Buxley. My partner convinced me to come again."

"So is Bobby here with you again."

"Actually, that's my partner. He was undercover as Bobby for the case."

"So you're here alone this time?"

"No, Booth is with me. He's in the gym already. For some reason he finds you creepy. I don't understand why, you are very kind, but he didn't really want to come find you with me."

"So your partner came with you again even though you don't have a murder to work on this time."

"Actually, he's my husband now, so yes he came with me, besides he's the one who insisted we come again."

"Ah, you know until you just said the now I would have thought even back then that you both were married. So how did he propose? Did he carve a hole in a dead animal stomach for you to dissect the ring out of? Speaking of, I came across a dead raccoon again and you didn't have a chance to last reunion to dissect the one I found then. Want a go at it again?" Brennan just laughed.

"Booth, carve a hole in something dead to hide a ring. He'd get to queasy for that. Actually, I'm the one who proposed to him. I baked the ring into a pie. He ate the ring though."

"Well that's an interesting way to propose. Did you have to dissect his stomach?"

"No, no, the ring eventually came out naturally. Besides I work with dead things. Booth isn't dead. I'd have left it to surgeons who work on living people if it was necessary."

"So, what about the raccoon?"

"I better not because I should start heading back. He'll get worried if I'm gone much longer… I've missed you."

"And I you. You've always been to kind to me." Brennan waved as she left.

* * *

><p>Booth was sitting at one of the tables with two drinks, waiting for Brennan to join him, when Becky sat in the seat across from him.<p>

"So, Hot Stuff, having fun yet, 'cause I could show you a good time." Booth just raised his eyebrow and looked at her like she was crazy. "Too much, huh?"

"Yeah," Booth told her.

"Sorry." They both stayed silent for a short time before she spoke again. "So… I never pictured her getting married. I always thought she'd be to blunt to say yes and tear a man's heart to pieces if one actually ever proposed to her."

"See, that's where your problem is. You just assume she's too blunt to say yes. You remember she goes by facts, right?"

"Of course. That was normally part of her bluntness."

"Ok, well fact, I proposed at some point to another person when me and her weren't together. Shot down flat. Fact, she always said marriage was archaic and that she didn't believe in it."

"Which makes it even more surprising that she said yes," Becky interrupted. He ignored the interruption and continued.

"You know the saying about the word 'assume'? Well, fact, I told her that she would propose to me, and guess what she did. So you see, I didn't propose to her at all, our engagement and getting married was all her idea. She knew my views, all she had to do was figure out what she wanted." He saw her jaw was hanging open. "You'll catch flies if you stay like that much longer," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I've got to know. She's always just been so strait forward so did she just randomly say 'marry me' one day?" Booth chuckled.

"Another thing you should remember is that Bones never does anything half-assed. When she wants something she plans out every detail, so no, she didn't just blurt it out. She did some research first."

"On what?"

"Pie recipes. She knows how much I love pies so…"

"What Booth failed to mention, however, was that my plan overlooked one crucial detail," Brennan said as she made an appearance behind him.

"What detail?" Becky asked.

"Booth tends to swallow his pie without chewing. He had no idea there was a ring in it until I told him he apparently swallowed it." Becky just laughed.

"Wow. Now that would be a story for the yearbook if you had gone here too." Becky then got up and left. Brennan took the seat that she just vacated.

"So have fun catching up with the janitor."

"Yes, very much so. You should have come. He was very pleasant to talk to and asked about our engagement. I enjoyed catching up with him. Maybe if we see him later you can join me talking to him."

"Yeah, I still think I'll pass. He still kind of creeps me out." He noticed Becky out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see her talking to a few of the other classmates. Brennan also noticed them. They were all laughing as she walked away.

"Why do I have a feeling by the end of tonight everyone here is going to know of your proposal and be laughing about me eating the ring?"

"You're being paranoid. They were probably discussing something from high school." Becky was walking past them and heard their conversation.

"Oh, no, Booth was right. That pie thing is exactly what I was telling them about." She then saw Andy across the gym. "Hey, Andy!" she called, waving to get his attention and going over to him.

"You know next time your class is having a reunion I don't think I'll be so insistent on you going again."

"I don't know, I've been enjoying myself and my conversation with Mr. Buxley."

"Of course you have…" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was her classmates' reactions... let me know what you think... can we get 9 reviews for an early chapter?<strong>


	28. Oliver Laurier

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Oliver Laurier… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Laurier<strong>

Booth was driving them both home from work and dinner late that evening. Angela had insisted on taking Christine home to their house at a normal hour and that Booth and Brennan go out for dinner to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their engagement.

Booth was driving in front of their house when, instead of parking, he continued to drive past it and away.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked him. "You just missed the house."

"I know," Booth told her. He pulled onto another block and parked the SUV. "There was someone in the neighbor's tree watching the house. I'm going to go check it out. Wait here."

"Booth, you're being ridiculous. It's probably nothing. Maybe someone was just climbing up the tree because there was something stuck in it."

"With a camera and binoculars? Sorry, Bones, I'd prefer to not take a chance if someone is stalking us. Now, wait here. I'll be right back." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Booth got out of the car and as soon as he started walking toward the tree she got out of the car too. Booth heard her and turned to glare at her. She at least humored him by going to lean against the back of the SUV. He chose not to say anything and continued to the tree.

He got to the tree in such a way that the person's back was to him. Booth had his gun on his hip, just in case.

"FBI! Freeze!" he shouted up to the person. He really startled the person however and the person fell off the branch that he was perched on and landed on his back staring up at Booth with his camera and binoculars on his chest.

"Oliver?" Booth asked.

"What can I do for you, Agent Booth?"

"Well, first you can explain what you were doing in our neighbor's tree," Booth told him as he pulled him up to his feet by the back of his shirt and turned him to face him.

"Oh, really you live around here. I—"

"Cut the crap, Oliver, unless you want me to arrest you now. You've stalked Dr. Brennan for years. I'm sure you knew our address for a while. I'm also sure unless you start talking I can make sure you're placed in a nice and cozy cell with one of the people me and her have put away. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to have a fan of hers in the cell with them." Booth could see Oliver paling at his words.

"Well… um… word is um…"

"Spit it out, Oliver!" Oliver started speaking quickly. He spoke quickly enough where Booth couldn't understand him at all.

"Let's try it again. This time a little slower and space out your words so I might be able to understand you."

"Word is that Dr. Brennan accepted a marriage proposal and the Brennannites want a picture of the ring and asked me to get it."

"I suggest that you get out of here now before I arrest you anyway."

"But what about the picture."

"Now, Oliver!"

"Right," he responded and quickly scurried away.

Booth walked back to the SUV and they both climbed in.

"So?" Brennan asked.

"It was your stalker, Oliver, trying to get a picture of your ring. I told him to get lost," Booth told her as he pulled a U-Turn because it was late enough and the road was empty. He started driving back home.

"I told you it was probably nothing."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't taking a chance." He pulled up to the house and parked. They both got out and went to go relieve Angela of her babysitting duties.

They went into the house and saw Angela sitting on the couch watching TV. She turned to them and got up when she heard the door opening.

"Hey guys. She was absolutely perfect and went down for the night easily a little over an hour ago. Did you guys have fun?" she asked, suggestively, thinking that they were later than what they said they would be because they decided to get a room for a little while to celebrate.

"Yes, Angela. Dinner was excellent. We were later than what we were expecting, however, because Booth saw somebody in the neighbor's tree focusing on our house with a camera and binoculars. It turned out to just be Oliver looking for a picture of the engagement ring for the overzealous fans of mine."

"Wait, Oliver, as in the guy who stalked you for a while?"

"No, the other Oliver that we know that is obsessed with her," Booth said sarcastically.

"Ok. Stupid question. I get it. So wait, did he know the story of you eating the ring in the pie?" They all heard a cough, laugh, snort type thing. That's when Booth and Brennan realized that the window was open and apparently Oliver came back to try to get the picture.

"Apparently now he does," Booth said dryly. He then raised his voice to make sure Oliver could hear him loud and clear. "But if he says anything or writes anything on one of the websites that he's on he better hope that our paths never cross again and he has till the count of three to get lost before I get my gun out… One!..." They heard footsteps running away from the window.

"Well… I'm just gonna go before—" Angela started to say, moving to the door, but she was cut off by Booth.

"Hold it right there, Angela." She stopped in her tracks. "You're the one who spilled the beans so you get to monitor all Bones' crazy fans' sites for a while to play damage control and make sure that nothing appears."

"Right! I can do that! No problem!" she said quickly. "I'm just gonna…" she pointed to the door and went quickly before Booth could give her more to watch or do as revenge or punishment for her big mouth. She shut the door behind her. Booth then went over to the window to close it. He then looked to Brennan.

"I have no chance of that not making it to the internet, do I?" Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it again, clearly deciding to not say what she was about to say. After a moment she opened her mouth again.

"Come on, let's head to bed so we can really celebrate," she said, heading to the stairs. She was clearly avoiding the question, but he knew what the answer was anyway.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," he mumbled as he followed her up the steps to really celebrate. He could deal with Oliver later.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was your reaction from Oliver... let me know what you thought... can we get 9 reviews for a new chapter?<strong>


	29. Tutti and her Handler

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Tutti and her handler… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tutti and her handler<strong>

They were in the woods looking for a second body. It was one of their first cases back after their honeymoon and it was already proving to be a pain for them. They knew now that there was another body somewhere in these woods but they had no clue as to where.

Which is why Booth was currently being followed by Tutti and her handler. They were hoping that she'd be able to sniff out the body.

Her nose kept coming up from the ground though to nudge and sniff at Booth's hand. She would follow it with one of her whine sounds that she would normally make once she found something. Booth thought it was a little strange and thought it was even more strange that Brennan was telling the dog to 'shush' every time she did it.

"Ugh," Booth spoke as he wiped the slobber that was all over his hand again. "Will you quit slobbering all over my hand?" he asked the dog, glaring at her. She nudged his hand again, leaving more slobber. Finally, the handler spoke.

"Well maybe if you washed your hand every once in a while she wouldn't be getting a smell associated with death and decaying from it."

"I just washed my hands shortly before coming here. My hand isn't decaying."

"I also said smells associated with death. It can include smells other than decaying material like fecal matter, vomit, urine…"

"Ok, ok… I get it… still, I washed my hands. She shouldn't be getting any of those smells from me."

"Yes, Tutti must be picking up on something else on his hand because there is no reason for her to be picking up on anything else on his hand," Brennan said as she started to move in front of Booth and started to walk a little quicker and away from him.

Now Booth was even more suspicious with the 'shushing' since she was now moving quickly away from him and she hates going through crime scenes quickly instead of thoroughly and slowly.

"Freeze, Bones," he told her. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to face him. He walked around in front of her.

"I thought you would appreciate moving more quickly so that we can cover more ground today and hopefully find the other body."

"Sure. We all know though that it doesn't matter what I like when processing the scene but what you like and you like going slowly. What's going on, Bones?"

"I thought I could try it your way for once." Booth just looked at her, now positive she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding, Bones?" he asked her, somewhat afraid of her answer.

"Absolutely nothing," she told him, not sounding convincing at all.

"Lousy liar."

"Good use of alliteration."

"Don't try to change the subject. What are you hiding?" he asked again, leaning closer into her personal space.

"I told you, nothing."

"You know how you like to keep things professional at work?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yes…" she said hesitating, not sure where he was going with that question.

"Well, that's about to go right out the window unless you tell me what your hiding," Booth told her. They hadn't noticed they were drawing attention to themselves.

"Isn't that a little backwards?" the handler asked. "Aren't you supposed to bribe a person with something like that to get the information you want?"

Booth looked briefly to her, but quickly looked back to Brennan before answering. "Well, Bones here likes to keep things professional at work so at work it's the opposite." He then addressed Brennan again. "So, Bones, what's it gonna be: professional and tell me your little secret or unprofessional and keep your little secret?" He was leaning in closer to her, figuring that she was going to decide to keep the secret.

"Fine," she said, knowing that they both may regret it, but that he would regret asking more. "Christine was playing with your wedding ring this morning when you were in the shower and it fell down the drain in the guest bathroom. I called the plumber so that you wouldn't find out, but he couldn't get there until this afternoon to get it out, so I scheduled him for this afternoon. Then I called Angela to see what I should do and see if she could come by our house to let him in this afternoon. She said that you wouldn't notice if I just put your engagement ring where you had left the wedding ring. I told her that you were very observant and would notice the difference. She said that men were oblivious to detail and bet that you wouldn't. Apparently I was wrong and that you are as oblivious as most men. We'll be watching Michael one night this weekend so that they can have a 'date night'." Booth was losing his smile as she was speaking and was just blinking at her by the end of her words. She walked around him. It took him a couple of moments but he eventually turned around to face the direction she was walking in. He watched her walking away from him.

"Wait so I'm wearing that engagement ring that… Bones…" he whined, while following her. "That's just… ew… can you hand me an evidence bag?" he asked as he slid it off his finger.

"Just put it in your pocket."

"That is just so wrong… It should still be sealed in its bag at home, not loose in my pocket." Brennan turned around and rolled her eyes while handing him a small evidence bag she had in one of the pockets of the jump suit.

"Happy now?" she asked as he put the ring in the bag, sealed it tightly and put it in his pocket.

"Actually, you wouldn't happen to have some hand sanitizer in one of those pockets, would you?" She rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to respond as she turned around and started walking slowly through the woods again.

"I thought you were trying it my way for a change?" he asked her.

"I find that I have no need to hurry things along again and searching the area should be done properly." Booth fell silent as he walked behind her with Tutti and her handler following behind him. Even with the ring off Tutti was still nudging him every once in a while but now she was going for his pants. He was really praying that they would find the body soon.

"What am I missing? What's so bad about wearing your engagement ring?" the handler asked.

"I baked it into a pie to propose. He ate the ring."

"Ah that explains Tutti's fascination with it." Booth could see that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't, just don't," he warned her. "And you, get back to sniffing the ground, not me," he told the dog. Tutti continued to sniff at the pocket but was getting much closer to his crotch. He jumped back. "Hey, watch it!" The handler did laugh now.

"You both are so backward… Are you sure you're the pants wearer?" she asked Booth. He just glared at her. Tutti was back to nudging him, making him jump back again.

"Tutti seems to think so and not care," he said dryly. "I'm going to the SUV so Tutti stops attacking my crotch and hopefully there's a bottle of water in it to rinse off my hand. Call me if Tutti finds something."

He started walking in the direction they came from. He hadn't made it too far away from them when his cell phone started ringing. It was Brennan. He picked up and she instantly started speaking.

"Tutti found something. We need you back here." She hung up. He turned back around and started heading back to them without getting to the SUV.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the reaction from Tutti and her handler... Let me know what you thought!... Can we get 9 reviews for an early chapter?<strong>


	30. Angela's Dad

**Are people still interested?... guess I'm losing some of you since reviews have really dropped... only 2 more reactions left though... anybody realize the last two that I'm missing?**

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Angela's Dad as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's Dad<strong>

Angela was waiting in the diner for her father to join her. She had called him up the day before to ask him to meet her here because there was something she wanted to ask him.

Her dad came into the diner, famous sunglasses in place and over to the table that his daughter was sitting at. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he said, sitting across from her. "You said you had a question for your old man?"

"Yeah. I'm in the process of planning a wedding for Booth and Bren and well I never got to ask you to play at a reception for my wedding and—"

"You want to know if I will play at the reception."

"Yeah."

"Sure. It's about time that boy asked her."

"Actually, she asked him."

"Really?"

"Yep, baked a ring into a pie. Of course Booth found it by eating it so it didn't work to well but…"

"He ate the ring," Angela's dad said, shaking his head. The two then had a pleasant lunch discussing Michael.

"Do you need me for anything else today because there's a call I need to make."

"To who?"

"Booth. I'll see you later," he told her kissing her cheek again and turning to leave.

"Dad!" she called and waited for him to turn back to her before speaking again. When he turned back around she made sure she had a stern look on her face. "Behave!..." she warned him.

"Don't I always." He left the diner to go make the call.

* * *

><p>Booth was standing in the lab talking to Cam, Hodgins, and Brennan when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it.<p>

"Booth," he answered. His eyes widened at the voice on the other line. He waited for them to finish speaking. "Um… yeah… I can do that. Ok," he said. He then looked at the screen of his phone and blinked a few times at it, realizing that the person on the other side had hung up already.

"Who was it?" Cam asked when he continued to just blink at the screen.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, sounding hopeful.

"No," he said, sounding confused. "That was Angela's dad." He still looked completely confused. "He said he's taking me out tonight to celebrate my engagement. How'd he even hear about it?" Hodgins' head quickly snapped up from the piece of paper he was reading.

"Don't do it man! His definition of celebrating is getting you so ridiculously drunk that you can't remember a thing and then forcibly tattooing you. I'm telling you, call him back and tell him you're busy or that Dr. B. needs you for something! You won't survive his celebration with your body intact the way it was!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Brennan said to Hodgins. "His soon-to-be-father-in-law is a murder and he hasn't done anything to get my father's wrath so he has nothing to fear from Angela's father. Go have fun," she added to Booth. "Just come in quietly when you come home later so that you don't wake our daughter."

"How'd he find out anyway?" Booth still wanted to know.

"You didn't hear it from me, but Ange called him up to meet with him today. She wanted to ask him to play at your reception. I'm still telling you man, don't go!"

"I'll be fine Hodgins. I'm not afraid of your father-in-law. And as Bones pointed out, I haven't pissed off Max so Angela's dad will have no problem with me either." He looked at his watch. "I should head back to the office. I still have a lot of paperwork to take care of." He looked to Brennan. "I'll see you tonight when I get home?"

"Yes. Have fun." They quickly kissed as he turned around to leave.

"Good luck!" Hodgins called after him. "I know the names of a few good lawyers when you want to sue him for bodily harm! Just because Ange won't let me sue her dad doesn't mean you can't! I'd wait till after he plays at your reception though!" Booth ignored him as he headed out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Booth came to sometime later. At first he had no idea where he was. Then he realized that he was in a dark alleyway, slumped to his left partially against the wall.<p>

He had no idea how he got there. He didn't even remember leaving his office.

He lifted himself up from his slumped position on his left arm and felt pain in his upper arm on the side. He saw that his dress shirt was torn at the shoulder and that the sleeve was missing. He saw the bandage too and removed it. He groaned when he saw what was covered by the bandage.

It was a tattoo. Hodgins was right. He should have cancelled, especially with what the new tattoo was of. He couldn't have lucked out and gotten Brennan's face like Hodgins had gotten Angela's face the first time. No, he had to get something much worse.

He got a tattoo of a pie. A pie with a ring on top of it. It had a banner at the bottom too. It took him a minute to figure out what it said since it was upside down to him. When he was able to read it he liked the tattoo even less.

_It might be smaller than the pie, but it's tougher coming out._

He groaned again.

"You know you should have asked," a voice said from the darkness. Booth groaned again and turned to the sound of the voice. He saw Angela's dad come out of the shadows.

"Huh?" Booth wasn't following.

"Her to marry you. You should have asked," he said removing his sun-glasses.

"Right." Booth said still not following really.

"You could have at least had the decency to not eat the ring. Don't screw up again. I'll see you at your reception." He put his glasses back on and disappeared into the shadows again. He groaned, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

"Bones…" he whined when she had picked up. "Can you come pick me up? Hodgins was right I should have been afraid… I should have been very afraid…"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Angela's Dad... hope you liked... let me know what you thought... I'll even lower the request a little bit... can we get 7 reviews for an early chapter?<strong>


	31. The Tattoo Artist

**Ok... so I lied because another request came in with last chapter that I really liked but you get this one early anyway because 7 reviews came in last chapter and I avoided doing things I was supposed to be doing to write this up for you... after this chapter there will still be 2 left...**

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from The Tattoo Artist as requested by 'petuniatc'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tattoo Artist<strong>

The artist saw Billy walk in with a tall man behind him. He could already tell that this one was drunker than a skunk.

"Hey, Billy," the man said as the two came in, Booth more staggering than anything else. "No son-in-law with you this time."

"Nope, he doesn't want another tattoo just yet. Maybe soon though. This one here though," Billy said, pulling Booth in front of him and over to the chair, "insisted that he needs a new tattoo and wanted to come to the place that my son-in-law got his done." He patted Booth on the shoulder. "Isn't that right, Agent Booth?"

"Whoa! I ain't working on a drunk Fed, Billy! That's where I draw the line."

"Don't worry about it. He'll have no memory of this place whatsoever. My son-in-law never does. Plus he really wants this tattoo." He looked to Booth. "Don't ya, Booth?"

"That was some good alcohol. What did you say it was and how much did I have again?"

"See, not one word about not wanting the tattoo. He just needed a little liquid courage to get another tattoo for some reason. That's why I'm here, too, so that I could tell you what he wanted when he was to wasted to do so himself." The man just shook his head, knowing that he was lying, but not wanting to risk getting on Billy's bad side. He knew the man could be vindictive and really didn't want to find out what he'd do to him. He was already covered in ink, so knowing Billy as well as he did, he figured he'd bring him to a piercer and he'd end up with a piercing he really didn't want somewhere. He really didn't want to find out.

"If he finds out and sues me, I don't care how famous you are, Billy. I will drag you down with me."

"He's not going to remember anything. Stop worrying so much. It'll kill you one of these days and I need you to stick around for when my son-in-law decides he needs another tattoo." The artist just shook his head, resigning himself to the fact that it was Billy's goal to make his life miserable. He was starting to wonder when he did get on his bad side.

"Fine," he sighed. "What does he want as a tattoo and where?"

"He wants something like this," Billy told him, handing him a crude sketch and explaining it. "He wants it on his upper arm, too. Right, Booth?"

"That was a really good pie, the ring not so much…"

"I don't even want to know," the artist decided as he got his tools. Billy decided to fill him in anyway.

"Idiot thought it would be a good idea to inhale the pie that his girlfriend made for him. She had baked a ring into it though to propose to him and the idiot swallowed it whole. Didn't even realize it until she told him." The artist just shook his head again as he was trying to figure out how to work around the sleeve. "Just cut it off. He said he'd be fine with that." The artist did that, wanting to get them out of his store as quickly as possible now.

"I said I really didn't want to know," he told Billy as he got to work on making the tattoo.

"Yeah, but it makes a good story and you should know the story behind the tattoos you're asked to create." They fell into silence as he continued to work on the tattoo.

When he finished, he showed Billy. "That what he was looking for?"

"Exactly! Thanks." The artist covered it with a bandage, taping it to Booth's skin.

"Just get him out of here now before that crap starts wearing off."

"Hey! I'm not cheap. I bought him the good stuff it should still be a while before it even starts to wear off." He dragged Booth up from the chair as he spoke anyway. "Come on, Booth." They started for the door again, Booth still swaying and stumbling. "Oh," Billy said as he got closer to the door, like he just remembered something. The artist knew that it was a sarcastic 'oh' though and dreaded hearing what Billy was about to tell him. "You definitely don't have to worry about him suing you. He wouldn't do that. He was a sniper for the army though and from what I hear they say he was the best. Night, man, and thanks again," Billy said as they left.

The artist swallowed hard as the door shut behind them. Yeah, it was definitely time for him to flee the country. Maybe he should go for a name change too. Maybe gender change too to make it even harder for Billy to find him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the tattoo artist... let me know what you thought... can we get 8 reviews for an early chapter...<strong>


	32. Zack

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Zack as requested by 'itberice'… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**You guys are amazing with the number of reviews for this story. We are now at 175. There is this chapter and one more left. What do you think can we hit 200? If we do, and the 200th reviewer has an account that I can PM to, I'll make the offer of dedicating a oneshot to you if you have an idea of something you want to see me write...**

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

Brennan was pissed. She didn't see the point of this but conceded to Booth and Angela because it was important to Angela to do this for the two of them. Booth didn't really care one way or the other. He was just happy to be engaged to Brennan. He didn't think that they really needed a formal engagement party, but Angela had wanted to throw them one. Booth had convinced her it would be fun, so here she was in the front room of Hodgins' mansion.

So why was she pissed?

Booth wasn't here. How was it an engagement party with the squints when one of the two of them weren't there?

He's the one who convinced her to go along with the party and now he wasn't even here now. If he didn't already have back problems he'd have been sleeping on the couch tonight, but then Brennan would have to break in a new agent if they got a case and that was even less appealing than being at the party without him.

Everyone was busy talking to one another. They didn't want to dish out the food just yet or do the gifts just yet because they were hoping that Booth would get here sooner rather than later.

On top of the squints being there, Hank and Max were also there. Parker couldn't make it and Russ and Jared also couldn't make it. They hadn't even told Jared yet. Booth had called and left a message saying that they needed to talk but Jared hadn't called back yet.

Brennan had just finished talking to Hank when Angela came over to her.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'm sure he'll get here soon."

"I can't believe those imbeciles at the FBI had to call him in today. They knew that the engagement party was today. Couldn't they have waited until tomorrow to have him do whatever it is that they wanted him for?" Angela's phone beeped, indicating that she had a text. She quickly looked at it and was happy with what she just read.

"Just try not to be too pissed with him when he gets here."

"Why would I be pissed with him? It's work that called him in, so while I may have been contemplating making him sleep on the couch for not being able to come on time with me, I know that wouldn't be fair considering that it's not his fault work called him in."

"Did he actually say that?"

* * *

><p><em>Booth's phone in their bedroom was ringing. Brennan was in there and called to him that it was ringing. He came in and got it answering as he walked out to let Brennan finish getting ready. They were due to leave for the engagement party about ten minutes later. He came back in a couple minutes later.<em>

"_Hey, Bones. I've got to go take care of something for work."_

"_What about the party?"_

"_Why don't you head there and I'll get there as soon as I can. Just tell the others that I've been a little delayed and will get there as soon as possible."_

"_Can't they have another agent handle it? They knew that the party was today and I thought they knew not to call you today."_

"_I know, but I've really got to do this. I'll get there as soon as I can." He gave her a quick kiss and left._

* * *

><p>"Well, not exactly. He said that he had to take care of something for work. Why?" Brennan asked, getting the feeling that Angela was hiding something.<p>

"Well 'cause I'm the one who called him. He had asked me to call so that he could create an excuse to be late to the party. He didn't tell me why he wanted to be late or what his excuse was going to be. He just wanted me to call him when I did. I wanted him to tell me why he wanted to be late but he said it was a surprise. I warned him that it better be a good surprise or that you would be pissed that him and me lied to you, and he just said it would be and that he wasn't going to lie and to not worry about that part."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well, 'cause he's about to call you that he's outside and to come out, and I figured to give you a warning that men can be extremely stupid and not to be too hard on him if the surprise isn't good." Brennan's cell phone then rang.

"Brennan… yeah, ok. I'll be right out."

"Go, Sweetie. We'll start bringing the food out for when you guys get inside."

"Ok." Brennan quickly left the mansion. Angela went to Hodgins and they both started to bring out the trays of food that had been in the oven to keep warm. As they brought out the last tray they heard Brennan let out an abnormal and completely unexpected squeal.

* * *

><p>Brennan was pissed and she was not planning on hiding it. He was leaning casually against the back door of the passenger side of the SUV, arms crossed with a smile on his face.<p>

"Sorry, it took me a little longer than I expected." The smile came off his face as he saw the look on her face as she stepped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You lied to me. It was Angela who called you not work."

"Technically, no. I didn't say who called I just said I had work that I had to take care of. You assumed that it was the office that called."

"What was so important that you had to miss part of the party that you pushed me into allowing and attending? Did you actually have to do something for work?"

"I'm actually still on duty and will be through tomorrow."

"So, what, you just came to say that you weren't going to be able to stay? What could possibly be so important with work? It can't be a case because otherwise I would have been called too and we've established that it was Angela who called you. So did you plan on needing to work and miss the party?"

"I'm not missing the party and yes I did schedule this for work. I had to go pick-up someone and I didn't really trust that another agent could handle the job. They're in the car and I've got to watch him through tomorrow."

"So you brought a suspect or convicted person to our engagement party?"

"Convicted person, yes."

"And you thought that this would be a good surprise? Our daughter and Angela's son is inside along with our friends and families. How—" Booth interrupted her moving off the door and out of the way.

"Just open the door."

She rolled her eyes, but decided to humor him and open the door. She got it open and let out an abnormal and unexpected squeal, making Booth smile again.

"Surprise!" he told her, thinking how the long drive was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Booth walked into the building flashing his FBI ID.<em>

"_Seeley Booth, picking up," he told security. They checked his ID and told him to wait a minute while they went and got him. The person he was picking up had no idea that he was picking him up or even that he was being picked up._

_The person came out and was being escorted by a security guard. Booth could see the surprise on his face._

"_Thanks," Booth told the guard. He turned to the person. "Let's go, we're late," he said, having the person walk in front of him to the SUV. They both climbed in: Booth into the driver's seat, the other person into the backseat._

_Booth started the car and started the drive. It was silent for a while and Booth kept looking in the rearview mirror to the person in the backseat. He could see that the person wanted to say something but he wasn't going to make it easy and start the conversation himself. The person eventually decided to speak._

"_Um, Agent Booth… not that I'm not happy about having some time out of the Looney-Bin, but why are you picking me up? I do not have the qualifications anymore to help you on a case and I'm sure that Dr. Brennan and her interns are more than capable of providing you with the evidence you need."_

"_Well, Zack, a lot has changed recently." Booth didn't elaborate._

"_You said that we were going to be late. Late for what?"_

"_Engagement party. And technically we're already late."_

"_Who has gotten engaged? If it is one of Dr. Brennan's interns, I do not see why you picked me up since I really do not know them."_

"_It's not one of her interns. It's mine and hers."_

"_But Dr. Brennan has never believed in marriage."_

"_Her views changed." Booth could see that he wanted to ask something and gave him a break._

"_What?"_

"_I have a question."_

"_So ask," Booth told him, a little impatiently, figuring that by him having said 'what' that it was obvious that he should have just asked. But then he remembered that it was Zack that he was talking to._

"_You're not going to shoot me if I ask?"_

"_It's not about sex again, right?"_

"_No."_

"_Then no, I won't shoot you. It would be too much paperwork since I'm on duty and technically in charge of watching you. Plus, it would kind of ruin the surprise of getting you to the party. Just ask already."_

"_In order to get Dr. Brennan to say yes to your proposal, I'm sure that you had to do much research on the anthropological significance of marriage and formulate an argument of why those cultures traditions were relevant to your relationship and why it was a good idea for the two of you to legally marry. I am curious as to which cultures you studied and your arguments to get Dr. Brennan to say yes." Booth just blinked a few times trying to figure out if there was a question in those statements._

"_Um… Did you just ask me how I proposed?"_

"_I believe that is what I just said."_

"_Um… Yeah… Right… and well, I didn't ask. She did."_

"_But in today's culture it is customary for the male to ask the female of the relationship to marry him." Booth just chuckled._

"_Yeah well, me and Bones have never been customary. Even how she proposed was unique. She used pie and baked a ring into it…" Booth fell silent and Zack stayed silent too, not wanting to ask Booth more in case he decided that the paperwork wouldn't be so bad._

_The rest of the trip was made in silence._

"_Wait in the car," Booth told him as he stepped out of the SUV with his phone after pulling up to the mansion. Zack heard him talking on the phone. Brennan came out soon after he hung up. He could hear them speaking, but not what was actually being said. He was surprised when the door opened and his former mentor squealed._

* * *

><p>Zack was quickly pulled out of the car by Brennan and into a hug. Booth was smiling.<p>

Hodgins and Angela both came out of the mansion quickly when they heard Brennan. They were surprised when they saw who was in her arms.

"Zack!" They both said excitedly, hurrying over to the three standing by the car as Brennan pulled away from Zack.

Hodgins quickly pulled Zack into a hug and Angela pulled Booth into a hug. She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"Bren was really pissed. I thought I was going to have to kick your ass," she hissed in his ear. Booth chuckled quietly.

"I noticed." She pulled away from him and pulled Zack into a hug next. Booth hadn't noticed Brennan come up next to him at some point.

Brennan smacked him in the arm, hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"I find I want to be extremely mad at you for coming late to the party but that I am not mad at all anymore," she said with a frown.

He turned to her and pulled her into his arms. "So, let me get this straight. You smacked me because you're not mad?" he questioned with a smile. She smacked him again in the chest.

"You're making fun of me!"

"Never, but you have to admit it's fairly illogical to smack someone because you aren't mad at them," he teased her.

"Booth!"

"Hey, guys," Hodgins called, before they could continue to bicker. They both looked at him. "Now that Booth is finally here, with a surprise guest, why don't we head back in where we just started bringing out the food." They nodded and moved to follow the other three people back inside.

"You know, your squint was grilling me for a while one the way here about the proposal. When did he lose his fear of talking to me? I thought I was going to have a quiet trip here and that he could ask you when he got here since it was your views that changed on marriage but noo—" Booth was cut off from his whining by Brennan pulling his head down and kissing him. He was startled from continuing his rant.

"Thank you, Booth." Brennan told him as she followed Hodgins and Zack inside. Angela had heard Booth start to speak and wanted to watch to see what was going to happen. She was glad she had. After he still hadn't moved for a moment after being startled by how Brennan shut him up, Angela called to him.

"You coming, Studly? This is your party after all."

"Right," he said, starting to move. They both went inside for the party to really begin.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Zack... hope you liked... let me know what you thought... can we get at least 8 reviews for an early chapter? 25 reviews to 200! Can we do it?<strong>


	33. Christine

**Thanks to everyone who put the story on their favorites or alerts list and to those who reviewed… Here's your reaction from Christine as requested by a friend of mine… hope you like… let me know what you think…**

**This one is a little different like Parker's was as it takes place in the future. It's also in first person from Booth's perspective.**

**So this is the last chapter... wow I'm kind of surprised it went this long... we still have 19 reviews to go to reach 200. What do you think can we make it... I will be seriously happy if we do! **

* * *

><p><strong>Christine<strong>

I was sitting on the couch with my feet on the coffee table in front of me watching the hockey game on the TV and drinking a beer. It was late but completely silent. Bones was going to be staying at the lab late tonight because there was some body or something that she was really looking forward to studying. She tried to explain to me why she was so excited by the remains but after the fourth quadruple syllable word that I didn't understand my eyes somewhat glazed over and I told her to have fun. I wasn't really expecting her home until late tonight, or early tomorrow morning if you want to be literal.

I was enjoying the quiet watching the game. The only thing that would make it better was if Christine was here with me cheering on our favorite team.

She was out on a date with her—and I still shudder to think about it—boyfriend. Her and her mother weren't too thrilled with me though when I threatened him with bodily harm if he hurt my baby girl when they first started dating. She may be 27 now but she will always be my baby girl.

It was only 11 o'clock pm. I was still expecting to be home alone for a while. I was surprised therefore when I heard the front door open and slam shut. I jumped slightly and probably would have reached for my gun had I not put it away when I had gotten home.

Christine came stomping through the door and I settled back into the couch as she stomped into the room and flopped on the couch next to me leaning on my arm. I lifted it and put it around her. She dropped her head to my shoulder before she spoke.

"I hate him. I really hate him. He's such a… Ugggh…" I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Do I need to get my gun out and go shoot him for you?" I asked, not minding at all possibly having to threaten the guy again. I warned him if he hurt my baby girl there would be consequences… Of course I probably shouldn't have done so while Bones and Christine were around—they weren't too thrilled with me for it—but I really didn't care. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it.

"No, dad, you don't need to kill him," she sighed.

"Who said anything about killing him? I was just going to make sure I got my point across that no one hurts my baby girl."

"Daddy…" she whined to me.

"Christine…" I mock whined backed. She smiled slightly smacking me on the arm. "Ow…" I play whined and pouted to her. We fell into silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and my curiosity got the better of me. "So… What did he do to get you all pissed off anyway," I asked, trying to sound casual and taking a sip of my beer.

"The jerk proposed to me!" she told me. The next thing I knew my mouthful of beer was halfway out of my mouth and I was choking.

"What?" I croaked, eyes tearing from choking on my beer. She continued to speak as if I wasn't choking to death on the couch next to her.

"I mean seriously! Have I ever given him any indication that I wanted to get married to him?" I decided now wasn't the time to point out that they had been dating for a really long time and that he didn't run scared early on at the sight of my gun. "God! He's such an a—"

"Christine," I warned, still not wanting to admit to myself that yes my baby girl does know curses and uses them.

"Arrogant, idiotic, chauvinistic male! Ugh!" I almost wanted to laugh at how similar she sounds to her mother. That would probably make her turn her wrath on me though so I managed to bite my tongue and hold the laughter back. She continued ranting to me about how it wasn't fair that he had to go and ask and ruin the thing that they had going and the injustice of modern society expecting that the male has to be the one to propose. I tried to hold it back but I couldn't stop a laugh-like choke sound coming from my mouth. Next thing I knew her glare was directed to me. "And now you're laughing at me! Ugh! God, I hate you!" she said, trying to get up from the couch. I held her tight to my side. "Let go!" she growled when she realized that she couldn't get up.

"No." I told her simply. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how you just assume the male always proposes. You're like your mother. You like evidence. Where's your evidence that it always happens that way. I can tell you for a fact that the male doesn't always propose and that the female sometimes does."

"Yeah?" she asked, sounding ready to argue with me. "Where's your proof? Give me one example?"

"Your mom and me." I watched her eyes widen as she realized that she had never heard the story of how we got engaged.

"Mom, who always says that marriage was to pass ownership of the woman from father to another man, asked you to marry her?"

"I had always told her she'd be the one to ask. And you said it yourself marriage WAS for that. Your mother's view changed over the years."

"Wow… I still don't believe it… How did she?…"

"Ask?... It might have been one of the few plans she didn't actually think through."

"Mom didn't think something through?" I laughed at her sounding as shocked as she did.

"Yeah well… you know how much I love pie by now, right?"

"Duh. Whenever we have pie, the slice doesn't even have a chance when it gets put in front of you."

"Yeah well, your mom baked the ring into a pie."

"But you don't stop to chew it. You just swallow it whole."

"Your mom forgot that little detail."

"So, what happened? Did you eat the ring?"

"Yeah… your mom wasn't too happy that she found that idea on a website and that it completely backfired. Thankfully I had another ring ready for her. I wanted to be prepared for when she did ask."

"So what do I do now?" she asked me, getting us back to the initial conversation.

"Well that really depends. If he breaks things off just because you said no he doesn't deserve you anyway. In that case you'd have a couple of choices: One, you could kick his ass or two, you can call me up and I can get my gun out… Did we ever tell you that your mom has planned the perfect murder? No way we'd ever get caught!" I told her grinning.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, around her laughter. I just shrugged.

"And if he stays with you, just be honest with him about what you want from him whether you may want to get married in the future or not and see where it goes from there… Either way though be sure to let me know… me, him, and a certain unnamed third party need to have a serious talk."

"Daddy! No you can't shoot him." She sounded a little bored to me.

"He doesn't need to know that."

"Daddy…" she warned.

"Spoil sport," I told her starting to take a swig of my beer again

"I'm having mom hide your gun IF you go talk to him, but mom will never let you anyway… God, I'd still be a virgin if I didn't have mom to control you." My beer made it halfway across the room as I started choking on my beer again. I really had to learn to stop drinking things when talking to my daughter. She's too much like her mother. I saw her, through the tears, sitting next to me grinning. She had planned that. My own flesh and blood had planned on torturing me.

"Let's not go there. I refuse to admit to… yeah, let's not go there." She laughed at my expense again.

"But Daddy, it's a natural…" I put my beer down and put my hands over my ears.

"Nuh uh… not listening… my baby girl is still my baby girl. She's not even interested in guys yet…" I said to myself, slowly lowering my hands, ready to bring them back up if need be.

"Keep telling yourself that if it'll make you feel better."

"Just shut up and watch the game with me," I grumbled as I put my arm back around her. She laughed at me again and settled her head on my shoulder to watch the game.

My little girl was growing up… and I didn't like it at all. I was also going to need to have a serious talk with her mother when she gets home about certain conversations I do not want repeated to me… maybe we can also start planning how to dispose of the body…

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Christine... hope you liked... let me know what you thought... as of now this is complete so please review for a final time. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
